The Clato story
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: "I had only been waiting my whole life for this day, and seeing to the poverty we all came from that was saying much." Clove and Cato have feuded throughout their short lives, the duo had never liked each other much, being from two different career centers, but as they travel to the arena, they discover that the true key to their survival in the arena, might be each other. R&R ;)
1. Reap me or else

A/N. And I start over, last time I tried to write this I was slightly horrible at writing, let's hope I became a little better someday I will post the other horrible story for fun, check in every Tuesday for a new chapter.

I had only been waiting my whole life for this day, and seeing to the poverty we all came from that was saying much. Fifteen years spent in district two, I was already considered a victor just managing to make it through the years of my life when sickness was the quickest to hit you, and death was so common that funerals had been changed into death ceremonies.

Usually we'd see five of six people in a group for each ceremony, the only time there was usually two bodies were the years we hadn't won the games, but this year wouldn't be the same. Last night's altercations still rung in my head as I pulled on my stupid dress.

It was hard for me to believe my name was drawn from the pre-reaping's, the academy had them every year to see which kids would be reaped if an unwillingly teen happened to be reaped. I still remember last year when they sent that wheezily thirteen year old and had the backup not been pre reaped we would have lost again.

Although I doubt we wouldn't just let our district send just any scrawny kid. Only the best went, and that put me in the nominees. My partner, Marx Summerland had been in the academy since his seventh birthday, he had eleven years to train and still couldn't compare to my skills.

I had a rep for being the most violent person in the academy, I always had the most violent ways to kill the androids district three had supplied to us, whether it was ripping its metal vocal cords out, or if it was stabbing it though the heart, none of those pesky little droids could stand to me.

It had been a wonder I hadn't gotten hurt by any of those things seeing to how it is that they'd killed multiple teens already. Of course our professors always had good excuses, and the mayor, being friends with the president wouldn't dare tell him his people used androids to kill kids inside of one of the Districts Mountains.

The warm dusty air ventilates through the old house, the wind that blows around it pushes against its soft structure gently. A small knock sounds at my door the familiar knock playing a whimsical music to my ears. "Clove!" Gracie exclaims rushing blindly towards me.

We had adopted the little girl from off the streets, her house had been hit by one of the avalanches during the winter, causing her to be partially deaf and her biological family to die. It had been a slightly sad day, I wouldn't have been able to tell for sure, seeing to how I can't remember the emotion.

My mother and I fell in love with the small gold haired seven year old. She flicks her deep gold eyes towards my face smiling brightly the rose in her cheeks showing like the blood I had forced out of so many beings. "You look amazing!" she twirls her gold locks pinned to her head gingerly.

I had been searching for any joy that wasn't violence since my dad had died in the mines but was unable to find any. That was until we had found Grace, it seemed like since she'd come I'd craved to bring her a better life from the one she'd been experiencing for most of her life. "You ready?" I smile softly meeting eyes with my soft eyed shallow mother.

"We sure are." She coos softly. My mother folds her arms as I wrap my long pale arms around my sister, my cool skin shivers on her soft warm body as we exit the small house.

I move towards the front of the crowd pushing past the few nervous girls and giving menacing looks to the other girls on the volunteer list. My father put me in the best training facility possible of course but there always were the other centers, but they had few allies and not much equipment.

Most of the girls picked today were shallow, all of them tall and angelic looking, nothing I could or would care to compare to. I imagine myself snapping each of their pretty, long necks with a strong force. My mother had disapproved of me growing up so stern and violent, but anyone would do the same if they'd lost relatives to the games.

My aunt and uncle had went in when I was only four, I was very close with them for what I could remember, and I loved them probably. They had been back stabbed by a stupid blonde haired girl in the sixty fourth games. One of their own allies, from district one. Ellie Goldstone walks towards the stage as I examine all of the boys on the opposite side of the square.

My mother waves over to me from my peripheral vision. I shoot her one menacing look before I look at the stern buff competitors I could be thrown in with. I take a second to rethink my option as the Ellie starts her annual five minute, snooze-a-thon she likes to call a memoir of Panem's history. I wanted to stomp onto that staged and rip her yellow wigs from her head and spank her until she understood the true meaning of looking normal.

I had never met such a buffoon as she was. I couldn't help but think of her as a tall ostrich in those nine inch heels. She speaks in her annoying bubbly voice as she makes her way over towards the microphone. My heart skips several beats as she slips the pin from the slip of paper she'd pulled.

The metallic needle drops onto the cool stage, the area so quite people miles back can hear the small click of the needle against wood. "Well, well, the luck girl is!" She stops her dark purple lipstick stretching into two thick lines of lipstick. "Clove Gatestep!" She claps the card close her teeth glistening across the area.

I laugh in unbelief before I realize that I should be making my way up towards the stage. Everyone stops to turn towards me. It's a rarity that most of district two know who you are. I had gotten away with so much crimes that most peacekeepers knew not to even try making me listen, the old keeper head chief had threated to kill me next time he saw me breaking the rules. It was a shame they found him hanging by a noose in his house, I wouldn't know anything about it though. Ellie takes a breath as she tells me how lucky I am.

"Do we have any volunteers for Ms. Clove today?" She asks softly. I laugh glancing at the vast crowd of shy girls. "They wouldn't dare try to take my spot." I say, a hint of violence in my voice. "Well now we just have to get you a nice young man to join you." She informs patting my back lightly. I glance down at my weathered floral pattern dress as she fishes through the glass bowl, the sound of her metal bracelets clinking on the glass bowl filling the air.

She struts back towards the metal microphone. "Can I read it?" I interrupt rudely. Ellie shakes her head softly. "I'm not sure if you should-." I snatch the paper from her silky gloves. "Oh shut up!" I command. "It is the games after all." I laugh softly into the microphone. "The person I will be pulling the organs out of will be-." I stop starring at the paper dimly. "Not him!" I shriek softly dropping the small paper. The crowd stares at me in awe shaking their heads and clicking their tongues at their future victor.

A/N. So leave a comment and give me your thoughts. :]


	2. let there be careers

**A/N. I got super bored and decided I might as well do something productive, anyways high school is a *rude word I only say in my stories* and I find it really hard to update, so after this I must go write a poem about myself and solve the last four equations on this weird thing I don't understand, then I have my biology packet due soon, plus I have my notebook quiz on Friday, plus I have to write the last chapters of my real book so I can get it on out there and published. So that's life enjoy the chapter.**

Ellie rolls her eyes, catching herself before she can throw a fit in front of all of Panem. "Buttery fingers today dear?" she leans down low holding the skirt of her floppy dress as she pulls the paper close to her painted face. "Ah, Cato Shippard!" She calls raising her painted peach brows toward her hairline.

I frown fighting back the avalanche of tantrums that play through my head. I bite my tongue harshly, hoping I don't scream out of anger. The crowd parts letting Cato waltz cockily towards the stage, his blonde hair in a fresh cut, his shoulders show through the thin weathered fabric he wears.

I cringe as he joins me, a sarcastic grin on his face, his jaw juts out slowly as Ellie asks for volunteers. I roll my eyes, knowing everyone knows Cato's rep. The crowd sits in an awkward silence as no one steps forward.

"Well, well, District Two is silent this year." I stand, my feet squared evenly my shoulders set back. I smiles as Ellie catches my stance, giving a deep disapproving look. My dark hazel eyes shyly drift towards Cato's fearing his look.

Upon instinct he turns towards my face, blinking softly in the warm mountain air. I swallow hard remembering the horrid moments I had spent with the being. I stare him in the face trying to find my first memory of him.

I had to be at least eight, I had spent one year in my academy, and I was what you call a fast learner. I had been practicing outside in my front yard. Using my mother's old kitchen knives to attack unsuspecting trees. I hadn't been so careful not to be caught in practicing back then.

It was before our rules got stricter, and the peacekeepers had little soul to them. He had found me, I didn't know the nine year old was watching me. I could still remember the smell in the air that afternoon.

Slightly cloudy, snow clouds threatened the sky. I had been shivering out there, my freckled face red as I practiced. I had turned at his laughter, His blonde hair caught my eyes first. Then it was the cold green eyes that starred at me, I had been rubbed the wrong way, a stranger watching me and all.

"What are you doing here?" I remember my slick, dark voice back then, I had managed to come off as a scary child you would say, very dark and scary. He had shook his head laughing like I was such a funny sight.

"You think you could actually do something?" He laughed harshly his short body shook softly under his chuckle. I glanced at the deep gashes I had carved into the tree noticing how small they'd been for the first time. 

"You wouldn't know." I had huffed, "it would be deep enough to make you bleed to death." I hiss. He had laughed again, plucking one of my knives from a tree. "Keep practicing." He suggested tossing the blade towards the ground. "You wouldn't last a second with me in the arena." He added softly.

And Now Ellie stood in between us. "Well go on, shake hands." She orders steadily. Trying to rush the day. I stare at the eyes unsure if I should listen to the tall wigged woman. Cato stretches out his tanned arm cocking his head slightly.

I stare down at the ape shaped hand twitching my pale hand slightly. I lets my palm lay on his for the first time in my life. I feel the soft hand wondering how something so squishy and vulnerable could belong to this strong creature.

Cato pulls his warm palm away quickly, tucking it in his pants pocket coolly. I fight any trace of embarrassment in my face. Hiding my long arms at my side. Cato keeps his eyes pointed to the ground as Ellie gives one last speech. "May the odds." She smiles brightly.

"Be ever in your favor!" she laughs waving her gloved hands in the air. "And were done for district two!" She smiles as peacekeepers march onto the stage. I fight away from them turning towards the large double doors that stretch out ahead of me. I fight from looking at Cato, afraid of the new person he'd become since all of his years at his academy.

Let's hope he wasn't right back then. Perhaps I do stand a chance now.

**A/N Thanks for your reviews guys, it sure sets a high boost in my self-esteem ** **please favorite/ follow for updates, and leave you're comment in the box below**.


	3. Gash tag it

**A/N New update, thanks to everyone that reviewed. I love you guys. Keep up the support.**

I sit in a dark olive room waiting silently. I sit perched close to a window, noticing there's nothing to open it, probably bullet proof too. The dark olive room fills with a low creek as the large mahogany doors push open.

Gracie rushes to my open arms her eyes wet with tears. "Don't cry." I whisper standing up with the girl in my arms. My mother stands shyly in the closed door frame. I hide my feeling from her, frowning deeply. "I told you not to come." I hiss softly. My mother frowns her freckled face set into a scowl.

"I check the weapon cabinet Clove." She hisses walking towards me. I smile devilishly holding my sister tightly. "I'm not stupid either." I laugh. "Grandma would want it like this." I say placing Gracie on a small couch near the window. My mother hastily pulls up my skirt revealing my shiny leg.

I stare at the leather garter on my leg a small grin on my lips. My mother draws the throwing knife from the brown leather grater waving it in front of my face. My grandmother had gotten it for my cousin, her reaping day. She was supposed to volunteer, but was caught practicing reaping day. And as it goes…

I was at my cousin's funeral the next day. That's when my mother started tacking my weapons and only permitted me to practice on one of her old cutting boards, and only for a couple hours in my room each day.

I didn't exactly hate my mother, but I can't deny the schemes I thought of, there were so many ways to kill a being you know. I snatch the knife from her clutch feeling it gash into her fleshy hands. She winces softly. "You worry about yourself." I raise my eyebrows cockily.

Gracie stares in awe, trying to understand what I'm doing. I turn to her appalled face. "When I come back. You will be able to hear me again." I assure softly. Grace stares at my soft eyes. "I love you Clove." She cries softly. I understand she hadn't caught what I'd said. "I'll see you soon." I fight back a tear.

Careers don't cry. I tell myself as I pull away from the small girl. The large doors smash open abruptly, followed by two tall lanky peacekeepers. Grace winks at me as she takes my mother's sane hand pulling her away. I turn from them not wanting to look back, because if I do, I know I will burst into tears.

I tuck my weapon back into its holster feeling the blade press softly against my skin. I sit down silently. Placing my hands on my soft lap. I take the time to rethink my options, making sure is looked innocent in front of the cameras. My role model Johanna mason had pulled the innocent card.

And due to my freckled face, and small body I was a perfect fit for this. Although being on a career pact was always a dream of mines. My thoughts become interrupted abruptly as the doors swing open the hinges creak under the fast motion. "Let's go little lady." A short peacekeeper clutches my arm tightly.

"Haven't you idiots heard I can walk?" I hiss, knowing they can't hurt me anymore. They push me forward leading me down a long corridor. I hear another group behind me, knowing Cato is close behind me. I tilt my head glancing back at his tern face, grimacing slightly.

Cato lifts his face to stare at mine deeply. I breathe softly turning towards open doors. The sunlight pulls me into its cool grasp hugging me tightly. Camera's drift in front of my awed face as the peacekeepers let me loose.

Several white uniforms surround me as I climb into a little blue car sitting on the bench seat softly. Cato pulls in on the other side, each of us find Ellie siting in the middle her wig switched to a deep blue, a matching purse lies on her lap. I roll my eyes sitting by the apricot smelling woman.

"You two will love the Capitol… They always do." She starts her blue lipstick gleams brightly in my eyes as the car begins to purr lightly. I lean my head against the cool glass window feeling the wind that presses against it faintly.

I catch Cato staring at me from the small reflection the glass provides. I turn my head my dark hair tumbling over my shoulders softly. Cato's soft eyes squint at my face waiting for a respond. I look down noticing his tan, hand near mine. I snatch it away sassily glancing at Ellie.

I roll my eyes. As if I would associate with someone from a weaker career academy. Cato shakes his head keeping his eyes on me. He snatches my hand into his forcing me to throw Ellie forward.

I laugh forcing a smile from my lips slowly. Ellie climbs back up her face disapproving. "Stop the car!" She orders as the white peacekeepers van stop in unison. She pushes Cato out the car her wig tilted slightly. She opens the passenger door pulling herself in hastily. Cato shuts his door watching the door lock tightly behind him.

I laugh again starring at the irritated woman. I turn to find Cato closer to me than before. I scoot close to the door not wanting any physical contact with him. He touches my leg softly. I push him away from my weapon, knowing what he felt he raises his brow slowly.

I turn away watching a silver train come into view. It seems to me the first person I must kill will have to be someone from my district.

**A/N I was thinking there could be a sequel for this story, if you want to see a book two hashtag. Let them live. I need them done by the feast at the cornucopia so don't forget to review. And hashtag it. Lets call it Gash tagging #letthemlive **


	4. Brutal combact

**A/N So I got some gash tags back. Thank you very much for that. If you guys look at my avatar you will get a sneak peak of book two's cover!**

The camera's give a shocking bolt as they flash in front of my face. I move past the wide eyed citizens walking towards the silver bullet shaped train. Cato files behind me closely his body presses close to mine as we file up the stairs.

A flash of natural light hits my face as I stand in the open doorway of the train. Ellie clicks into the train chattering exceptionally. I follow behind her keeping my hands folded behind my back. A variety of smells crawl into my nostrils several cushions and furniture decorate the parlor I stand in.

I smile as the gleam of metal utensils flash in front of my face making myself familiar with the sharp ones. I approach the utensils slowly rubbing my finger across the blade of a knife. Cato watches me from across a long table, his green eyes flashing brightly. I smile at him from my reflection.

His lips curl into a goofy smile, his strong chin sticking out. I make a sharp quick movement. Turning towards him, blade in hand. I thrust it at him without warning, a devilish grin on my freckled face.

Cato doges the blade as the train gives a sudden jolt. Pulling from the station. Ellie turns towards the sound of the whistling metal. I pull another blade thrusting it towards her dress skirt. I laugh as the knife tacks her to the wall, patterned with several of my district mountains.

She gives a surprised screech as I launch onto Cato, failing to knock him over. I thrust my hard cold fist at his face wildly feeling his flesh grow soft. He kicks me across the floor knocking me into a table. I his pulling myself up, I find a large blade on the oak table sliding it through the air.

I watch it tare through his white shirt watching it slide across his rib cage. Blood sprays from his open wound its scarlet body moving wildly. Cato runs his fingers across his gash wincing only momentarily. "Stop!" Ellie hisses trying to un-mount herself. "What's wrong with you!" Cato ignores the feebly woman launching onto me.

I feel his weight crash down onto my short nimble body. I untangle from his grasp punching him again. He launches his fist into my eye his knuckles leaving a deep pain, I use all my might to kick him launching my foot into his wound, opening it deeper. "You were trying to show them my weapon!" I yell.

I set my mouth to yell, but feel a sudden weight crash over me. Large bulky tan muscles wrap around me, squeezing the air from my lungs. I cough fighting under the weight. I look up at Brutus's stern face, all of the veins in his face bulge out deeply. I squirm fighting one of my arms free.

I notice the other tan woman who holds Cato in her grasp, shark like teeth unfold from her small mouth. My hair falls in my face moving like a black wave over my eyes. I reach towards my lifted thigh extracting my weapon from its leathery clutch.

I stab the strong man forcing the blade deep into his layered flesh forcing it past the muscles. He releases me sending me crashing surprisingly several feet onto the ground, I finally notice his height as I pull my blade away. I roll across the ground thrusting my throwing knife towards Cato, "were not doing this little lady!" Brutus yells snatching me by my neck.

I crash across the table feeling a deep heat rush to my face. Brutus's strong hands lift me up high in the air. As if he's a child with a stick in his hands. I squirm in the air my now loose hair falls across my face its long dark waves tangling around me.

I feel the air extract from me as one of the man's hands wrap around me neck, the other one clutching my thigh. He shakes me. "This look like the arena to you!" He ask looking at Cato's bloody face sternly. "Answer me!" He yells. "Both of you." He yells, his deep voice shaking the train lightly.

I choke my words out softly. "No." I squirm. Cato breathes his chest rising and falling quickly. "No." He shakes his head. "Then why in the hell are you fighting!" Enobaria's feminine voice has a deep threatening tone to it. I don't respond feeling my face turn a deep hot crimson.

Brutus slams me down onto the hard ground the train shakes under the hard weight. I roll over in pain, my body becomes weak under the pressure. I can hear the sound of Enobaria throw Cato next to me. My chest rises and falls quickly the room grows dark under my weight.

I feel the heat of Cato's body next to mine as I move into an unconscious statement.

**A/N You guys should really check out the new cover I made for book two, just click on my name at the top of this chapter, don't forget to review, and hashtag Let them live. **


	5. Allies

**A/N I am so excited to post this chapter, I don't want to ruin it for you, but Clato starts in this chapter so, enjoy!**

I move weakly feeling a squishy surface underneath my body. I sit up in the setting sunlight. Sweat runs around body, cascading down my chest and my back. I try to find any of the pain I had experienced earlier, only finding a small tingle running where I was injured.

I sit up pushing back the gang of quilts that crowd on the pillow-like mattress I lie in, climbing to the soft ground. The light turn on as soon as I hit the floor, revealing a large all green bedroom. The wall sits plain and bare the only other furniture a dresser filled with Snow knows what.

I turn to a sharp metallic door, pulling its cool handle open. I feel the weight on the other side before I see it. Cato trips into my room softly. I breathe softly from my nostrils steeping back calmly. Cato pulls himself up quickly throwing his hands up. "I wasn't stalking you I swear!" He assures before I can react.

I fold my arms raising a brow. "I got lost." He admits more calmly. I sigh, "It's a pretty big train." I say dimly. Cato nods tilting his head towards my bare feet. "I'm sorry." We say in unison. I laugh pulling a loose strand of hair from my face.

"I was rubbing you the wrong way and I shouldn't have been so eager to get to know you." He admits. "You haven't heard of me?" I ask chewing the inside of my cheek. Cato shakes his head. "Your Daddy was a miner, you guys were from one of the upper-class parts of district two. Your dad died in the mine explosion, in the section nine mountains. You attended the Career training center in the section ten mountains. You're on the elite list of your class. Your aunt and uncle attended the sixty ninth games, they were sabotaged by their district one ally who won after annihilating them." He lets out a deep breath.

I blink, starring at his face. "You attend the Career academy in the section eight mountains, you're from the middle class sections of our district. You're exactly, three months older than me, and your god father is Brutus." I smile wirily. "Quite the stalker." Cato laughs squinting his eyes softly.

"I shouldn't have been so quick to act out on you." I admit. "I have quite the temper." I admit slowly. Cato folds his arms. "I know, I'm lucky to have you as an ally." He laughs. I bite my lip as he outstretches his ape-like hand. "That's only if you want." He adds his eyebrows raised up.

I laugh. I nod shaking his hand. "From what I hear from your admires, you're quite the swords man." I tell him my voice, settles to its regular tone. Cato laughs. "My admires?" He smiles turning from me. I follow him into the hall watching the room light turn off. "Yeah, every girl under the age of eighteen." I say.

"That includes you little lady." He laughs. I roll my eyes. "Don't get cocky." I laugh. "Too late!" He yells into the air. I laugh. I notice my wardrobe change for the first time, noticing the rubbery tank top and pants I wear. "Yea, I woke up like this too." Cato says opening a door.

"They have some nifty medicines." I say. "most things die when I hit them." I shrug softly. Cato laughs. "So do you think about it a lot?" He asks as we file into the parlor. "Death?" I ask my interest level shoots up at the question.

"What it's like to kill a human." Cato shrugs his shoulders lifting and falling softly. "You guys will find out if you don't kill each other first." Enobaria appears from the shadows. "You come to body slam me again?" Cato asks brightly. "I wish." She sighs. "Me too." I admit cheerfully.

Enobaria laughs at my dark humor her teeth gleaming under the light. "You remind me of a better looking version of me." She admits. "I say she's a Mason." Brutus's baritone voice laughs. I turn to him my face red from being called out.

"Pretty and deadly." Cato laughs. "I like it." He winks. "I have the feeling your corpse won't." I laugh tilting my head to the side. "Dinner!" Ellie calls from an open doorway her eyes kept from mines. "Is served." She announces after her dramatic pause.

"I'd like to meet a person more annoying than you." I laugh. "She wouldn't last three minutes without ripping out they're throats." Brutus laughs placing his hand on the shoulder of his godson. Cato nods. "I am so hungry I could eat a rat." He pats his stomach lightly.

"Its goanna take more than just a rat to fill your appetite." I say sizing him up. "It'd take the entire population." Brutus laughs. We sit down at a soft table filled with strange foods. I spot a large bird near me reaching at it at the same time as Cato. My greasy hand rolls over his as we grab onto the bird tightly.

I reach for a butcher knife under My Escort's watchful eyes flashing a deep smile at my mentor's. "I won't hurt him." I promise. Turning my attention to the bird. "Split it on three?" I ask Cato softly.

"Three!" He yells tossing the roasted bird into the air. "I slice it before it lands, feeling it cut through perfectly. A strawberry stuffing fall onto the table, bits of the bird slide across the table sending a sweet aroma across the dining room, Ellie sits back. "I'll just go eat in my room." She announces shaking her head. Enobaria claps. "I haven't seen slaughter like that since- well my last kill." She laughs devilishly.

I pull a leg from the cloth dipping it into the berry mixture that filled it. "I can't eat all this meat." I laugh starring at the bird that lies in front of me. Cato chuckles deeply. "There is no way for me to take that the right way." He laughs.

"Not funny." I say grabbing a roll from a large basket. Enobaria grins. "Let's hope you two stay like this the rest of this journey." She smiles. "God knows what Drama Cato can draw up." Brutus laughs. "Perhaps He's met his more brutal, slyer match." I suggest a grin on my face. Cato nods biting on a large piece of steak.

"I wouldn't want to kill anybody in the arena with anyone else." Cato laughs. Brutus frowns. "I suggest teaming up with the other careers." He starts. "It won't kill to see who all there is." I add softly putting a high inference on the word kill. Cato nods. "I wouldn't listen to anybody except my ally." Cato winks. I smile, my cheeks turn a deep red.

**A/N Sorry for such a long mellow chapter, but I promise more drama in the next chapters, and after that, the games! So like or follow this story for more updates. And Hashtag Allies if you love this story so far. #Allies #Letthemlive**


	6. Clato

**A/N Enjoy.**

Cato sits next to me, at the foot of the pearl decorated couch. His face in a scowl he probably doesn't notice. I watch him warily turning back to the screen Brutus paces in front of. "We should wait until we see what they're capable of." Cato suggest starring at the tributes our mentors want us to team up with.

"The guy from ten and eleven might do us good." I suggest softly. "They're like giants." I add. Brutus shakes his head. "They won't be able to learn how to fight in the days they're given." Enobaria interrupts. "And the male from ten has a bad leg." Cato adds. I fold my arms. "Fine." I sigh softly.

"We'll take the girl from four." Cato announces. "I agree, she meets our standards." Enobaria studies. "And of course both tributes from one." She smiles. I turn my head towards her face. "I'll kill her the second she steps of her launch pad." I announce. "Now how on earth could you do that without any weapons?" Cato laughs.

"You'll find out I hope." I smile sweetly. Enobaria laughs as the recaps of the reaping's replay. "I'm ashamed of district eleven." Brutus shakes his head. "Sending a little girl out there." Cato adds.

"It just makes it easier for me to get back to Gracie." I say playing with the leg of my pants. Cato watches me, his head tilted slightly. "Since we are the closet to the capitol were always the first to arrive." Ellie informs walking into the screening room.

I turn towards her. "Why do you keep talking?" I roll my eyes. She shakes her heads. "Were arriving in exactly sixty seconds." She announces. Cato nods. "You guys prepare for sixteen hours of getting re made." Brutus warns.

Cato smiles. "Come on." He smiles pulling me from off the floor. I stare at his softly as we walk towards the nearest window. We push into the small glass pressing our heads close together. The train enters a tunnel, growing dark. We hold our breath as a near light recedes in on us. A crowd of what looks like the output of a three year old with confetti and the colorful clay I see on television.

"Are those humans." Cato squints at the waving creatures. "There's more than one of them." I say, "A place filled with ninety million Ellie's." Brutus laughs at my estimation on population. Ellie rolls her eyes.

"Tomorrow will be a very productive day, but for now, we must get you changed into something presentable and let you meet your designers." Ellie claps her hands together soundly her cheeks rise high up on her face as she disappears down the corridor.

"I know how to work a crowd." I inform Cato moving from the window. "Let's hope we won't need to work anything." He says starting towards his room. I follow him. "What do you mean?" I ask. "If my plan goes through we should have most of the supplies." He says opening his door.

"I can't wait to strategize it." I smile softly. Cato smiles, "yeah." He breaths faintly. There's a long pause as we stare at each other, trying to keep up a conversation neither of us want. Cato blinks finally breaking the pause in time. My body jumps towards him without warning.

I can't tell what or why I'm doing, but it feels natural. Cato doesn't jump back like I'd expected. Instead I find myself letting the large boy kiss me. I fall into him letting him continue. I feel the awkward urge to begin hurting him for invading my space like this. But it feels so natural I almost want to stay forever in this position, in his doorway, like this. The sound of large clicking heels breaks us. Ellie rounds the corner just as I fall back.

She holds a short fluffy grey dress with a white top and skinny straps. "It resembles the mountains of two." She cheers. "You're going to make a stunning entrance." She smiles. I watch Cato shut his door orderly. Ellie smiles. "Go get changed dear." She orders. I glance at Cato's door one last time

I move softly towards the train's door folding my hands softly. Cato stands next to me, keeping his eyes on his shoes. Ellie smiles. "Stay ahead of us, and smile." She orders. I nod as the doors unfold letting in a smell of clean sharp fragrances.

I smile waving to the camera's and the people. Several citizens ask for photograph with Cato and I, and I reluctantly take a few, knowing I have a time schedule, I walk back towards my mentors after the first eight. Brutus smiles. "Great job pleasing the crowd." He whispers into my ear as we begin to walk.

A new reporter clicks past us, her short green hair flies in front of her face, her lavender eyes gleam softly as another train pulls up. "And here they are!" She smiles as it comes to a halt. Brutus pats my back.

"Is that one?" I ask as we make our way towards a sign in center. Cato nods. "We'll talk to them later." He assures, as a peacekeeper draws his blood. We wait for the light on the ray gun to turn green. "It's a match." The peace keeper informs. "I'll take him to get his citizen pass." Enobaria tugs him away. I watch them disappear as I get my blood drawn. "Match." The peace keeper calls softly.

After fifteen minutes, were finally permitted to see our designer's team. A woman with pink hair and tattooed cheeks approaches me. "You are such a doll." She coos. "Marcie will love you." A man with a weird tone and orange hair claps.

Cato fights back a laugh as they talk to me. "I'll see you after I come back from hell." I say, knowing I can't go sixteen hours with them, Cato nods. "Have fun clovie!" He laughs.


	7. Glimmy on my list

The district twelve tributes had arrived by the time I got to meet my designer the next day. I had been given a cot to sleep on while the other tributes filled in throughout the night.

No one was allowed to start their remakes until the first twelve tributes had arrived, which gave me plenty of time through the night to think about what I had been doing that day.

I'd never heard of careers doing what Cato had done to me… not within the first ten hours of them meeting. I felt as if things were moving too fast for me… and the next thing I knew I would be falling… like my own foolish mother.

My stylist's team had woke me up directly at sunrise. Marcie had given them specific instructions that would take forever, after a severe waxing, I went through a thirty minute freckle remover massage, only to have more freckles placed specifically on my face, to put in short. My morning had been stressful.

I let Marcie lead me down a long dark hall, He'd met with me after lunch. It started with him ordering me into a chamber where my skin would be painted gold. I refused telling him he was an idiot.

"If you had less shallowness and more brains then we would be able to have a normal conversation." I started.

"But you're just like every other stupid mutant in this place." I said. "And it's me getting the sponsors so if you don't mind my fellow tribute and I will be picking our own costumes." I ordered pulling a flimsy pink robe from the surgical bed I'd laid in. Marcie rolled his eyes again tapping his feet on the ground.

"And anyways don't you know it's only against the rules for me to hurt a tribute before the games start?" I asked looking at the surprised faces that stared at me. I pressed my nails into my forearms. "That means I can kill you!" I said putting it into short. Marcie shakes his head. "Okay, okay." He said softly looking around the small room. "Let's go find Cato."

Cato and I had pieced together what we thought would blow everyone away, even including a golden crown that shimmered even in pitch black. Marcie had insisted on us tanning up, so that we could match our costumes perfectly.

It was rumored that we were the last tributes get dressed, Cato had said it was fine, that just made us the only ones who had put in time towards their appearances. Enobaria told me the district twelve tributes would be wearing coal costumes, and the district ten were cow people.

She and Brutus had been secretly watching all of this year's contenders being careful when they were watching this year's volunteers. Surprisingly this year there had only been two. My possible Ally Marvel, and the girl from twelve. I could exist a couple days in the arena with Marvel, seeing to how my main enemies would have to end up being His fellow tribute, Glimmy or whatever she was called, and the Everdeen girl, I couldn't remember her name either.

Marcie gives me one last golden sheet of a liquidly spray His face set in a sort of scowl, or concentration. Cato's designer Miltal pulls him into the room I sit in. "Gladiators." Brutus smiles walking in the room. I fight the urge to look at Cato, knowing how my stupid hormones would react to him.

Even though it's not hard to tell that he can't remove his sharp green eyes off me. I had been deemed attractive, even back in district two when everyone was covered in a light grey dust, and my hands and arms scratched and bloody from training.

We had selected golden gladiators, with a golden helmet that made Cato's natural golden cap of hair stand out. My dark hair showed off how great I would look in the victor's crown. Phoenix feathers dance down from our tight collars helping our gold bodies shine even more.

Our sleeveless shirts show off our strong built making us even more attractive. I finally give in, meeting eyes with Cato, He smiles helping me recognize him under all of the gold that parades around his large body. Cato's jaw drops slightly as he examines me. "Stop." I smile wanting to hide my face.

"Wow you guys." Enobaria smiles walking into the small room. "Shut up!" I smile not wanting any complements "Take us to the chariots." Cato smiles. "We have some business down there." He winks at me I smile for a split second right before I catch my doings. Enobaria smiles.

"I'll walk you guys." She insists pulling a glass of wine from an Avox's tray. We file towards a large silver elevator climbing into its small room. I watch the shells close behind us as we shoot down slowly. "These machines are defiant." I smile folding my arms gingerly. "I like them." I laugh as we come to a halt.

Cato smiles again. "Thank you Enny." He smiles at our mentor. Enobaria smiles her sharp teeth glowing softly. The room we file into is pretty empty except for the stable's men who order the golden horses into line. I smile as two golden and black horses gallop past us.

"Those are yours." A voice from behind me says softly. I turn, knowing the feminine voice from the reaping's. "I wouldn't have guessed." I hiss turning towards the tall blonde that looks down at me. "Hello." Cato smiles reaching out his broad hand. "Cato." He announce shaking the girl's hand. I roll my eyes sappily as she introduces herself. "Who's the girl?" She asks softly. "I don't remember." She admits.

"My name is I'm going to kill you." I hiss softly. A deep Throaty voice laughs from behind me. I turn towards the tall marvel smiling softly. "Finally some interesting people." I smile folding my arms. More tributes file in as I introduce myself to the tall ginger, the little girl from eleven skips towards her blue horse patting its midnight blue hair softly.

"It's going to be tuff killing her." I say softly. "She's as sweet as my little sister, I hate that personality in her." I admit. Marvel smiles. "I don't have any little sisters." He winks. "Just leave her corpse to my dispensing. I nod trying to understand what the hell he just said. He smiles.

"So my friend Glimmer and I were thinking." I stop him moving to where I can listen to him and watch Cato simultaneously. "Cato and I want you to join our team, put the career from four with us and were set." I say licking my lips marvel laughs softly his Adams apple bobbing softly.

Glimmy strolls up. "We met her early this morning she's agreed to be on the pack." I roll my eyes. "I'm not going to be on the same team as the cat's mother." I say to Cato sourly. "Were not agreeing to anything right now." He assures. "We have to see what everyone's got first."

"Trust me I'm good." She smiles rubbing his shoulder. I roll my eyes. "At being a hooker!" I hiss loudly. Everyone stops to look at me. Marcie appears from behind me, grabbing my arm softly. "Let's go Clove." He says softly looking around nervously…

I roll my eyes. "Let go of me you ugly rat." I say backing off. "Just know." I hiss softly as Cato helps pull me away. "You're on my list One!" I hiss as they pull me past the mingling tributes from five and three. Glimmer laughs rolling her sharp eyes.

**A/N So sorry I hadn't updated, I left my flash drive at school, and unfortunately it was the only thing with a copy of my book. Lucky my fourth period teacher found it before I got swiped. So thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Love you guys. Bye.**


	8. Pheonixs on fire

I don't try to hide my scowl as Cato joins me on the chariot. In fact I permit myself to scowl even deeper. Cato ignores my sourness keeping his eyes straight ahead. "A career is a career." He starts is voice more hollow than a one entranced cave.

"You shouldn't be so quick to hate everyone." He adds. "I should be." I fight. "It's what keeps me going." I say. "Clove, we can't do this alone." He starts. "Maybe we don't need to exist." I start hollowly. "What do you mean by that?" He asks softly.

I blink softly. "Cato I can't do this." I say fighting back emotion. My throat feels as if it's swollen to a hard throb my heart dropping to my knees. "My whole life, has been about this." I say softly. "And I can't have anyone blocking that path for me." I say softly, watching the stylist mingle down below me. "And you're like an avalanche right now." I say.

"One minute until take off." A small woman's voice rings through the intercom. I exhale softly from my nostrils as Marcie strolls over. "You guys remember, chins up, hands waving smiles on." He winks folding his arms softly.

I nod smiling weakly. Cato shakes his head. "Next time wait until after the cameras are gone to put someone down." Cato frowns as the countdown begins. I roll my eyes fighting back a cry. "This is hard on me too!" I yells not caring of the thirty seconds I have left to argue. "It doesn't have to be Clove!" He taunts. I shake my head. "You're unbelievable." I say just as the large doors unfold. The crowd is so loud the ground rumbles, lights drum down on my face as I practice my acting skills.

Marcie scowls waiting for me to put on a smile. I nod just as District one's Pink and silver horses pull out. A small clock counts down twelve seconds when it hits five we begin to walk out. I glance at Cato one last time before we leave out.

The Capitol's citizens go crazy for us, I smile waving my hand weakly. Cato smiles letting his cocky personality loose. I smile brighter letting the light shoot across my gold body. Cato nods at the women flashing his bright white teeth. I finally realize how much he's trying to steal everyone from me. I smile as a little girl drops a golden plastic knife. I smile catching it quickly. Cato glances at me, keeping his face straight. I smile tossing the knife into an unsuspecting balloon popping it instantly.

The crowd screeches so loud I almost lose my hearing. I smile watching my costume glow a faint orange. I smile watching the phoenix feather glow as if their on . . . On, Fire. And that's when I see it.

"Cato!" I grab his attention, looking back behind me. Way in the back on the district twelve chariot, sits the two tributes, on fire. I roll my eyes. "They're having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction." I laugh Looking up at the rows of screens they display on. I glance at Cato's face noticing he hadn't heard a word I'd said.

Glimmish turns her head to wink at Cato her shoulders lifted high. I roll my eyes elbowing him softly. "Look!" I yell trying to make him hear me over the roar of the crowd. He blinks turning towards the televisions. I watch the girls face, thinking I shouldn't have shown her to him. I come to the realization that she's in the same league of attractiveness as Glimmmy and I.

Cato whistles. "I think it's on purpose." He says looking at their faces. I sigh watching him keep his eyes on the girl as her chariot pull close to ours. "The guy isn't too bad." I act placing a deep toothy grin on my face. Cato pulls from his stare, "what?" He asks coming back to me. The steel drums begin their solo drumming over me.

I shake my head turning my face from him weakly. I can tell he shrugs just by the shift in the chariot. I pay no mind towards the president as he talks. The anthem draws to an end, as the crowd joins in. "Though dark may fall. Through darkness light will shine. As they believe, the darkness is the light! The horn of plenty Overflows!" I roll my eyes. Weird how they would create a song just about the games.

Marcie romps over towards us. "Great job!" He lies almost good. I shake my head. "I really don't believe you when you saw what was behind us." I sigh climbing down next to Enobaria. Cato stands defensively next to me his face stern. I glance at the direction he keeps his eyes focused in on, spotting the girl from twelve.

Haymitch Abernathy catches our stare, a worried look on his face. He says something low, glancing at Effie Trinket as he does. I turn from him as the girl from four approaches us. "Hi, I'm Crustal." She announces in a tough voice. I smile. "You can just all me your ally." I smile shaking her hand politely.

Brutus laughs as Cato whispers something most likely sarcastic and rude. I roll my eyes. "What?" I hiss turning towards them. "First person she hasn't attacked in one way or the other since reaping." Cato informs Crustal. "Shut up your so cocky even the dush bags don't like you." I fold my arms shaking my head. Crustal shakes her head. "Tomorrow after training, the other careers want to have a strategizing meeting." She starts.

I nod catching the stares from the other careers. AA glittery smile pulls my attention next. Brutus smiles glancing at my scowl. "You know who Cashmere is?" He asks starring at the tall blonde haired woman that chats with Glimmy. "Yes." I smile sweetly. "She's the bitch that killed my cousins in the sixty fourth games." I say my face turning into a devilish frown. Crustal glances from my face to glimmer our group grows silent.

**A/N To be continued later today!**


	9. Brutal talks

Before anyone can react to my last statement I approach the district one team. Cashmere smiles turning her face towards me. I smile politely. "You stupid Bitch!" I keep my face in a small smile. She look confused fixing her soft silvery dress. "Excuse me?" She asks softly. I spit in her face letting my fist fly towards her soft jaw.

Brutus, and Enobaria rush over on instinct, knowing what my fights lead to. "I will hurt you!" I yell stopping them with my words. "I just want a word with her!" I hiss watching the other mentors lead their mentees towards a crystal elevator. "Clove, why can't you just act like a normal person?" Cato interrupts. Cashmere wipes my body fluids from her face sharply. "What the hell?" She asks in a dark voice. I throw my fist wild at her face releasing out a percentage of my rage on her face. Gloss crashes down onto me, his body an un-explainable warm shaft.

Brutus pick me up setting me down on the ground like I'm a small puppy that's escaped its litter. Enobaria constricts her tan arms around my body her hair tangling around my crown. "Move and I break your ribs." She threatens. "And you'll spend day one of training in the hospital." Brutus warns. I stop fighting as Enobaria lifts me higher.

"She took an axe and killed my dad's siblings!" I hiss sharply. "That side of my bloodline is gone now!" I yell louder letting my foot crash into Enobaria's unsuspecting nose. She doesn't even wince pulling me towards the crystal elevator. "Cato, come press two!" She orders holding my body tightly, the chatter picks up the second I leave the room. A tall auburn haired man jogs to catch us. He smiles His lips pulling into a thin line.

"Clove right?" He asks kindly. I look up at him. "You're the famous Finnick, that's what my television says at least." I smile weakly. He nods. "I'm a famous… killer." He says slowly. "And if you don't penalize yourself, you will be too." Enobaria smiles.

"We've seen your skills, and just by a simple throw, it's clear you have promise." Finnick smiles. The elevator pulls to a halt. Enobaria pats my sweaty shoulder lightly. "Thanks finny." She smiles pulling me lightly. "I'll take it from here. She smiles pulling into a large lilac scented room. A large dining table stretches out in front of me a variety of food decorate the large table. Enobaria summons one of the Avoxes, a short one approaches us. Brutus had told Cato and me that the capitol had altered all of them to look the same.

I had responded to this by asking. "Can we kill them?" I hadn't expected this to cause so much laughter. Enobaria watches me warily as I load my plate with food. "Clove." She starts. "I wasn't going to say anything to you but." She pauses. I reach for a peach scented jam.

"Just say it, save yourself from another one of my tantrums." I sigh sourly. She laughs lightly. "I know what's been going on between you and Cato." She admits softly. I lean back starring her in her face. "It's over now so just-" Enobaria interrupts. "It's great." She stops. "Brutus and I don't have to courage to tell everyone about us." She admits.

"Snow would probably force us to have kids and send them to the games." She admits. I stare at her. "Wait. Force… What, wait?" I try to piece together what she's saying. She shakes her head. "Just never mind." She insists softly.

"No it's going to stay on my mind!" I say a little louder than I should. Enobaria glances at the Avoxes who stand in different corners of the room. I wait impatiently. "Snow is just a little vigorous." She forces a weak smile on her face. I search for more to say, wanting to change the subject, but undyingly want to know what she means by 'Vigorous'. "Seriously Brutus?" I smile folding my arms gingerly. I give her a sharp look. "What? He has more bloodlust than both of us put together." She smiles. "Don't count me out yet, I'm just barely coming out my shell." I smile devilishly.

Enobaria shakes her head. "If this is shy Clove, I don't want to see the rest of you." She laughs. I smile cocking my head slightly. "Seriously Brutus?" I ask again, she laughs again. "He's like… forty three!" I laugh. "And you're all thirty something." I laugh. The elevator lets in Cato and Brutus drawing our cheerfulness to a standstill.

Ellie clicks in for the first time all day her face in a sort of scowl. "Effie couldn't stop talking about her tributes." she sighs "I left the party early." She adds. "There was a party?" Cato asks loudly. "Sure was." Ellie folds her arms. "For escorts, designers, and Mentors." Enobaria frowns. "But tonight's drama forced the mentors and one of the escort's from one and two to stay in there suites to keep an eye on their careers."

She places her hands on either side of her temple. "I'm sorry." I sigh softly. "Oh it's going to take a lot more than a pathetic sorry little lady." Brutus folds his large bulky arms. "You are so full of it." Cato shakes his head. "We try to seal a deal with our allies and you punch a mentor." He hisses. "Shut up son!" Brutus yells grabbing Cato by his shoulders and slamming him down into a soft chair. Ellie shakes her head beginning to hyperventilate. I keep my eyes from Cato as the tall man hands the sophisticated woman a tall glass of spirits.

"Now I don't know exactly what's going on in your lives. But I don't exactly give a damn." He says sharply. "I'm not here to baby sit you, but I am here to tell you what to do and when to do it!" He says in a grueling voice. I wince under his sharp tone. "Little girl, now is not the time to be feisty with anyone." He shakes his head. "You save all of that messed up side of you for that arena! I don't care how you feel on what I tell you." He leans across the table coming nose to nose with me.

"I don't care about your life!" He hisses grabbing my jaw. "But if you do, you will listen to what we have to say!" I pull from his strong grip falling onto the floor. I climb back up picking up my helmet from off the ground. "You will go to training facility tomorrow and ally with whoever I tell you to." He hisses climbing up on the table. "I've already won, and the only true way to guarantee your safety is to get to the weapons first, and kill as many people you can." He folds his arms. "And you can't just accomplish that with a little knife thrower and a god damn swords man!" He yells. I shudder under his barreling voice. "You need a team." Enobaria defends him. I sulk softly fighting back a cry. "And that's what we want for you guys." They say together. Cato nods. "Now Ellie take them to their rooms, you're to be up at five o'clock looking pretty, and live." He smiles hopping onto the floor. Cato jumps up walking towards the end of the table. A large set of wooden steps lead down into a large lounge.

I follow Ellie down towards a large corridor that sits hidden behind the television, the TV splits in half letting us in. "Clove is to the left Cato is to the right." She smiles weakly. I nod assertively. "Thank you." I say. She nods watching me. "Goodnight." She smiles closing the door behind her. I glance at my large door watching Cato stomp towards his. I stop halfway to my door falling against the wall.

Warm tears jump down across my face. I try to hide it before Cato can see, failing miserably. Cato lifts my chin up softly. "I just want you to know I didn't think it was right for him to single you out like that." He assures his breath stains with a minty smell, curtsy of his stylist. I almost want to push back from his face, but I don't.

"I- I just-" Cato kisses me harshly holding my chin softly. I don't fight letting him continue. He progresses kissing me in a way a mother and father never would in front of a child, something warm and moist presses against my cheeks giving me an unsuspecting chill.

Cato pulls from me softly his eyes shining like the moon. "I can't sleep alone tonight." I say softly. He shakes his head. "Me neither he smiles his gold skin blending with mines perfectly. I hug him as he helps me stand up. "Let's keep each other company then." He laughs into my ear softly. I nod opening his room door.

**A/N For all the guys, sorry this was so sappy, my girl-friend insisted on a more romanced chapter, and this is what I compromised with her, so, Thanks for reading, and review please.**


	10. On the subject of Clato

A small projector displays the time on the ceiling, 4:12 blinks on and off on the highly decorated roof. I stare at Cato's face, running my fingers over his strong face, Cato hadn't been my first of anything, There had been a few other lucky guys, and I was sure Cato had been with more girls than his he could count up to, which probably means like two…

I wait impatiently to see his pale green eyes wanting him to wake up and kiss me like he did. Every time he touched me, or mumbled in my ear, or ran his fingers through my hair felt like a first. I kick him softly feeling his arm move slightly under my warm shoulder.

"Wake up meat head." I laugh softly. Cato's eye pull open as soon as the first sound of my voice hits his ear drum. I smile placing my face close to his. "You were awake." I state softly. He chuckles softly staring at me, "not every guy in Panem gets to have Clove Gatestep caress them awake, I wanted to enjoy it." He laughs.

"Maybe if she wasn't so sarcastic and rude..." I smile. "And shallow." He laughs softly. I hit him softly. "I'm not shallow." I whisper laughing softly, "You're so shallow." He winks. "Says the blonde." I laugh. He wraps his arms over me.

"I swear Cato, you're a natural disaster." I say letting him kiss my neck softly. Cato mumbles into my shoulder his face glowing under the grey light that leaks from the window. I glance at the ceiling pushing from him. It's 4:14." I raise a brow. "I like numbers when you say them." He laughs, I roll my eyes. "Cato, were not in love so don't start saying lovey things." I insist. 'I'm a few weeks one of us will be returning back to the District." I hug him again.

"We'll both be coming back, just one of us will be alive." He whispers softly. I nod pushing from him. Ellie will be around to wake us up and to get ready pretty soon." I smile. He shakes his head. "Not until five." He sighs holding me close.

"No Brutus meant breakfast at five." I smirk at his bad math. "That means we'll have to be up and at it around four thirty." I say climbing onto his soft carpet. Cat watches me from his plush bed. "On the subject of Brutus." He sighs lying back, "he's you're god father, you've had the pleasure of him mentoring you all your life" I search the floor for my chariot costume only finding a small speck of what was a gold feather.

"I think the Avoxes took it last night." He sighs softly. I shake my head. "They saw us then." I sigh softly. "Ooh, I hope they don't spread a nasty rumor." He laughs sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "Shut up you idiot." I laugh softly. Cato points towards a tall dresser. "Those things usually have a lot of clothes in them." He informs softly.

"I'm not poor, we have some things." I roll my eye yanking open a drawer. I pull out a large pair of white boxers. "These are all boy clothes." I shake my head. "And all in your size." A add gingerly. Cato smiles blinking softly. I open another drawer fishing out a large t-shirt.

Cato grows a sudden interest as I pull it on. "You look so great right now." He sighs. "I have to go." I shake my head. He sighs. "Come give me one last hug then." He insists softly. I smile approaching the awkward lover boy. "You, need to put on clothes." I smile, spacing each word out with a kiss. Cato smiles back giving me a few more of his kisses giving me is most cocky look ever.

After a long morning of getting ready, and a group strategizing session we had compromised on this,

I would only be permitted to kill my allies if it came down to life or death

Our allies would be, Glimmer (Stupid name by the way) Marvel, and Crustal (What were her parents thinking?)

I wouldn't get into any unnecessary altercations.

Brutus watches me as I load my plate lavishly. Cato shoots me a toothy grin, a smile hadn't left his face since I'd walked out my room this morning. He'd even laughed when Enobaria asked if everyone had a good night.

"You guys need to make an early arrival, which is traditionally around now." Ellie checks her watch. "Not too early, but not on time." She winks. "And let's not forget clove has to apologize to some people." She winks softly. I nod. "I've already made a few apologies." I smile towards Cato. Cato glances away an un-canning smile on his broad face. I laugh keeping my eyes on my plate.

Ellie sighs. "Whatever that means…" she rolls her eyes softly. You guys need to take your healthy butts over to that elevator and go throw knifes at manikins!" Ellie orders after a while. I smile at Cato grabbing his arm. "I always wanted to try out their throwing knives anyways." I sigh.

Brutus smiles a hint of worry on his face. Cato lures me into the room of the dark elevator that shoots straight down into the training center. Five seconds down I press the halt button turning my attention towards Cato. "I don't mind being a little late." I smile. "We have like five minutes before anyone notices." He smiles steeping close to me licking his lips softly.

"I think we can manage that time." I giggle softly.


	11. train

I snicker watching my secret lover attack the boy from five with his throaty voice. "Where's my knife?" He asks him for the third time his voice risen to an almost yell. Due to the good mood I was in this morning I had managed to patch things up with all of my allies.

When i approached them at first they sat worried of me launching my foot into one of their heads. "Want to spit in my face now?" Glimmer had asked. She'd even laughed when I'd said very much so. Marvel had pulled me aside before everyone had arrived. "Cashmere was an emotional wreck this morning." He'd whispered. I looked at him with the most intimidating face I knew to make. "She killed-." Marvel cut me off.

"The capitol exploded your cousins." He informs. "Have you ever watched that years games?" He'd asked. I shook my head softly. "They both looked as if they could be my own siblings, I don't want to see it." I admitted. "It had come down to your aunt, uncle and Cash." He informed.

"When they split up, their camp was on a mountain, Cashmere just happened to get to the bottom before it exploded." He said darkly. I nod. "And she came back and begin acting like that?" I roll my eyes. "If you knew, she was used in the capitol as a victim of prostitution." He rolled his eyes. "So don't be a jack ass."

I also got to know that Cato was also a pretty nifty axe and knife thrower, marvel and glimmer could hit any moving object with a spear, Crustal even surprised us with her combat skills.

"If you tell me right now then maybe I will think about not punching you in the face" Cato says toughly. I catch the glimpse of the girl from twelve her eyes shoot from mine almost on instinct. I fold my arms approaching Cato. "Don't worry Cato." I say menacingly. "We get to rip out his throat in a no time." I smile pulling him away. "Yeah." He smiles down at me. "Yeah we do." He laughs.

We spend the rest of the day watching the other pathetic tributes like their all pieces of meat in front of a pact of kids from District twelve. The most pathetic, are the weak boy from four, the wary boy from five, and the boy from twelve.

We sit in a loud pack at lunch cracking jokes and stabbing at our food viciously. No one approaches us, all of them secretly paying attention to our loud group. We have to eat for fifteen minutes before we can even be permitted to go back and train.

I make myself home in a throwing station, hitting every target that glows right in its non-existing heart. Glimmer and I fight and large pack of drones, bonding gingerly as we create new tactics to kill them, and show each other old skills we know, me more so than her.

After a few more hours of self-training we go back to monitor everyone. I laugh as the boy from twelve falls from one of the nets. "Easy kill." I assure nodding lightly. The girl from his district talks to him softly her voice annoying me. I resist the urge to plunge my knife into her soft pretty face. The boy nods at her standing up tall and slow. I watch him move towards a hefty weight.

"Wow, he thinks he can lift that?" Crustal laughs watching him softly. "He is going on my list." I smile watching him. I watch him struggle the ball from the ground. He lets out a long breath spinning the ball wildly over his head. I watch the heavy sphere crash into an assortment of spheres and arrows.

Cato smiles softly his eyebrows raising up. "Hm." He nods approvingly. I shake my head. "Stab me, I must be dreaming." I shake my head moving on to watch the sly girl from five work on a technical machine quickly resetting it.

After training we make our way to the luxurious District one apartment. Diamonds decorate the table rather than our cool mountain printed granite. Cato sits beside me keeping his strong hands under the mahogany table clutching it softly. I steer my eyes from marvel knowing he glares at me steadily. The district one's escort, Malj Joins Ellie in the small room next to the dining hall chatting lightly. After a while Annie Cresta Leads Crustal into the room a dazed look on her face.

"Where's Finnick?" Marvel asks his ginger hair falling in curls on top of his head. I nod a question mark on my expression. "You guys have to keep in mind Finnick has another tribute to mentor." Brutus says appearing with Enobaria at his side.

"That little girl?" I nod remembering the red headed girl from four. "Boy." Crustal corrects, reminding me of the one boy one girl thing. Cato smiles cockily. "I'm still surprised that they haven't figured out Clovie is a boy." He smiles holding my hand in secret.

I hide my smile by rolling my eye, feeling my ears grow a tone of crimson. Glimmer smirks gingerly. "Oh we know alright." Marvel says, clapping his hands as the Avoxes deliver personal trays of food. Gloss walks in pausing when he catches my stellar glare. "My sister is now depressed by memories because of you." He hisses softly. I roll my eyes. "I'm out." I announce standing up hastily. Brutus folds his arms. "I swear if you leave, you lose all you're privileges." He warns. Cato shoots me a sharp look.

"Don't do anything that will penalize you." Glimmer orders assertively. I nod plopping down next to Cato. "It's nice to know my brother spills all of my information when I spend one day away from him." Cashmere crosses the room a small bruise under her eye. Brutus stares at the throbbing mark.

"Sweet heart why haven't you gotten that fixed?" Enobaria asks softly. Cashmere rolls her eyes. "Worry about yourself shark mouth." She hisses. "Well if it isn't the cat's mother." Glimmer smirks folding her arms. I sneak a quick giggle before Cato gives my hand a warning squeeze.

"You guys are so immature." Annie shakes her head. I laugh loudly his time. "She sounds like the rats under my house." I admit gingerly. Brutus smiles shaking his head. "Please excuse our dear Clove, she's a sweet person at heart." Enobaria says sitting down.

"Don't expect me to show it." I warn. "Only the few I allow can see my soft side." I smile as Cato interlocks his fingers into mine. "The bloodlust in her is way wilder, she's Mason with more gore to her." Brutus warns.

"She hit all of her targets perfectly." Glimmer sighs. "Deep in the heart." Crustal helps praise me. "It was a beauty to see." Cato whistles. Marvel shoots Cato a hard glare, pretending he hadn't when he catches me watching him.

**A/N Update day, Update DAY! Hopefully by today we will get to the interview, so continue to check in throughout the day for updates! Don't forget to review.**


	12. Natural disaster

Cato hugs me, my bed shifting under his movements.

I lift my head placing in on his warm shoulder. "Last day of training." I sigh into his ear. I feel the stubbles of blonde hair on his chin tickle my tickle my smooth face as he nods. "Private Sessions." He smiles gingerly.

"I know." I say in a more dull tone. "Yesterday was the last day of fighting with you." I say patting his shiny body feeling secretive and silent towards him for the first time. "Am I still the same natural disaster as the first day here." He asks after a long pause.

I hold my breath holding him in a death hug. Cato pulls from me crawling onto the floor. "I'm telling you I've tried, but…" I hold myself together as he stands up pulling on his shirt. "I'm not letting anyone hurt me again." I say softly.

"None has done anything to you." Cato hisses. "I can't be distracting you that much if you hit targets easier than you lick icing of a cake." He hisses loudly. "You distract me to." He says his temples showing strongly in his head.

"Just you existing can get me killed." He says loudly. "But I wouldn't care!" He yells. "I would fight for you!" He yells. "I'll do anything for you, I'd raise hell above sea, and I'd snap Snow's neck. I would kill Claudius! I would strangle Enobaria. I would drown Glimmer!" He yells. "I would even kill my own damn self if that was your problem." He yells. I sit wordlessly letting my head hang partially.

"What do I need to do to make you see I care about you?" He asks sternly. "Stop yelling." I plead softly, Cato laughs. "Calm down? You think the person that loves you will destroy you and you tell him to relax? Stop yelling?" He lifts a dresser over his strong head tossing it into a wall. I stare at him. "Get out!" I yell forgetting the clam moment that we had just been through.

"You foolish beast, who asks questions they don't want answers to!" I yell standing up. Ellie peeks into the rom her face in awe. "What happened here?" She asks softly. I turn to her. "Everyone get the hell out my room!" I order. Cato stares at my face in awe. "If that's what you want." He hisses hollowly. "Wicked witch." He spats crossing the room.

Brutus stare at me from across the dining room table his eyes sharp and crazed. "Are you two crazy?" Enobaria asks. I look away crossing my arms. "We have to get down to training." I hiss softly. "I don't give a flying turkey knee!" Brutus yells. "You two are always fighting!" He yells. "Are you a mentally crazy person?" He asks staring at me. "Grow a heart and stop acting like society owes you something!" He hits the table his fist molding into the granite.

"Don't talk to her like that." Cato orders sternly. Brutus switches to him. "Are you tough enough to stand up to me now?" He laughs spitting on the floor. "Don't talk to her like that, she isn't here to be punished." He orders. Brutus flips across the table launching Cato into a head lock.

"Get off!" I shriek as Enobaria rushes over to break them up. I beat her to it reaching toward the table. I snap towards him landing next to him face. Brutus scream out starring at the large butcher knife that pierces through his strong hand. I saw the blade deeper pulling Cato from under the bloody bear.

Cato stares at my face a confused look on his face. "You should stick to one attitude and quit being bipolar." He warns toughly. "Careers know what they want to be." He says ignoring his God father. "Do you?" He hisses starting towards the elevator.


	13. Axe in my heart

"Clove, female, two." I say announcing myself softly. The game makers stop converting to watch me. I smile at the attention, forcing myself to think of Cato as I whip through the tall dark droids wickedly.

I slyly use my hidden axe skills to tear apart a helpless foam manikin. The dark metal of the blade whistling like a high pitched scream.

Whatever martial arts skills I know I use to flip around the human molds, a craft fully slay all of the tall droids again before moving on into the virtual room.

I set up a new match standing on the mat in the middle. A large orange figure runs towards me a spear in its hand. I dodge the virtual weapon snatching a blade from a holster that clips onto my hip. I hit the large bulky figure turning towards one with a large rock shaped figure in hand slashing through its throat.

Each figure gives a sharp glassy sound as I hit it harshly. Claudius switches the machine off his blue eyes staring at me with deep interest. "I can't wait to see what you bring to my games." He smiles witchingly. I nod. "I can't wait to win them." I say raising my midnight brows.

The game makers laugh at my sassiness whispering among themselves. I spot a hefty one with golden hair watching me closely. "I better let you guys watch the other boring people do their stuff." I sigh folding my arms. The game makers laugh. "Thank you for your effort." Claudius stands up to clap me out of the room. The other game makers join as I summersault to the elevator and kick the '2' with my left foot.

I forget the atmosphere of this morning for a split second, the second I open the door Enobaria waits in the entry way for me. "I'm the only one you haven't tried to kill so they put me up for this." She says folding her tan arms.

I roll my eyes. "Cato and The guy you're scared to love?" I ask hastily. She holds her breath trying not to attack me at the moment. "What's the one thing you want to get back to?" She asks. I watch her stern face. "You've got to have more than just being famous." She starts. "Would you really just go in for money?" She asks softly.

"I want to see my sister again." I hiss from under my breath. Enobaria nods. "You won't." She says assertively. "You are going to die." She adds in softly. "And it will be your fault." She shakes her head.

I stare at her sternly. "You know nothing." I say in a warning voice. "Clove you're too full of yourself." Cato appears from a dark section of the large room. "You always choose a fight and it's not all about that." He says. "Not with your team." He adds softly.

I stare at his stern face. "I'll be watching the announcing of the scores in my room." I inform pushing past him in a rush. I fight back warm tears until I can manage to get to my room, this time completing my task. I lie on my bed letting the warm liquid sog the pillow.

**A/N Sorry for the long space in between my updates, I took a nap and woke up to snow(I'm from the south so it's kinda a big deal) But that just means I get two whole more days to update! Well right now my sister is singing do you want to build a snowman? at the top of her lungs so I better go help her…**


	14. Clove

I sit on my bed attacking the turkey Ellie had left outside my door. No one had been to talk to me since my last fit, I'd given much thought to my attitude, but couldn't find any way to change it.

I pull a leg dipping it in the marmalade sauce gingerly. I smell the deep aroma as I take another bite. A small polite knock beats my door. I wipe my mouth crossing my arms. "Ellie?" I asks softly.

Ellie walks into my room her face shy and quite for the first time. I notice the pain in her eyes sad over the pain I'd caused her I stand up. "You're stilling wearing the same outfit as this morning." She says watching me softly. "I'm sorry." I say starring at her face. She shakes her soft head. "You shouldn't apologize to people you plan to hurt again." She says softly.

"It creates a pattern no one likes." She informs me. I nod crossing the room softly. "I know." I say softly. Ellie stares into my eyes softly. "Were all going to district fours section to watch the announcing of scores." She smiles weakly.

I nod. "I'll stay here I say softly." She watches me closely. "That's fine." She says turning towards the door. I watch the woman exit the room quickly. I sit on my bed crossing my legs gingerly. I search on the large nightstand for the right remote not being able to tell.

A hard knock bangs against my wooden door. I freeze watching the door softly. Marvel and Glimmer trail in. "Hey." Glimmer says skipping towards me. I muster a weak smile. "Why are you guys here?" I ask softly.

"Because Cato is depressed." Glimmer says biting her lip. "It's my fault." I says softly. "My words are too dangerous, I don't mean to hurt you guys." I say softly. "It's just the most natural feeling to me." I admit.

Marvel smiles flopping down onto my bed.  
"You little devil." He laughs [patting my head. "We love you for that." Glimmer assures sniffing the air softly. "Cato says I use my evilness on the wrong people." I say folding my arms softly.

The duo laugh together. "Smart boy." Glimmer laughs softly. I roll my eyes letting Marvel toss his freckled arm over me. I laugh pulling onto the floor beside Glimmer. "Come watch the scores with us." She pleads softly. I shake my head softly.

"I need to be alone right now." I say softly. Marvel nods pulling glimmer up. "So how was your private session?" He asks. I smile informing my mates in on my violent acts today. Glimmer smiles telling me she just flipped around and hit anything she could with an axe. We'd been able to guess marvel had done something with a spear, he'd done axe throwing in the virtual room also.

After a few hours of conversing Glimmer and Marvel say they have to get going. I resist the urge to ask to go with them, not wanting to upset anyone. I walk them out before plopping down onto the small lilac scented couch in front of the television.

I fold my arms clicking on the telly. Ceaser Flikerman sits in an all blue suit his hair pulled in its usual style. "In fifteen minutes the scores will be revealed!" He announces talking to a blond man beside him.

I watch their conversation with no interest in my eyes. "Love is crazy." A soft voice whispers into my ear. I turn towards Cato feeling my body shake softly. "But it's going to be inside of everyone once in their lives at least." He whispers stroking my head softly.

I turn towards his strong face. "Even me." I mumble starring at his face. He nods his lips pulling into a smile.

**A/n Spoiler alert. If you guys haven't seen the first movie, Cato actually ends up killing the boy from five first. I didn't care until I found out the boy from five was Rico from twisted, this show I really love on Abc family. So don't forget to review guys…**


	15. Strategies

A breakfast buffet hadn't been on the top of my list, the morning after a non-career beat me. Cato and I had watched the scores alone, from my bedroom television. I had felt complete with him at my side again. It made me feel the perfect amount of darkness and sweet.

The lowest score from our group had been a nine from Glimmer, the most surprising other than Catnip Asspercream had been a seven from the girl from eleven, and a six from the red head from five. The lowest was a three, the boys from four, three, Five, both tributes from six and seven all shared.

Enobaria and Brutus hadn't said anything about our scores all day, although I couldn't help but complain. Marvel watches my cool face as he reaches for a pink rose apple. I keep my eyes on my plate wanting to be alone.

"Three days!" Glimmer beams down into the dining room her hair pulled into a long ponytail. "You make me want to puke." I say sourly. "Clove don't start." Cato says giving me a hard stare. "She out scored all of us!" I say my voice risen to a high pitched sound.

"She thinks she's all that, just because she volunteered for her stupid little rat of a sister." Marvel says in a sharp voice. "I really wish she'd never existed, that'd put another skull my spear would shoot through." He adds. "Prune would have probably died tripping onto a rock." I say slyly. Cato laughs folding his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"We definitely have that little brown eyed girl from eleven." Glimmer says patting Brutus's bald head. "Watch out for the boy from her district." Gloss says rubbing his fingers in Marvels hair.

Crustal skips in Finnick at her side. "He got a nine, the boy from twelve got the same score as us." She says sitting beside me. "Count out both tributes from ten, nine, eight seven six, and the boy from five." Cashmere says.

"And the girl?" I ask softly. "She's sneakier than you'd think." Cashmere suggest. "Yeah most people her size can't score past a five." Brutus says. "And she got an eight." I say looking into his eyes softly. "But all she ever did was practice on that decoder thing." Cato says.

"It was really hard though." Glimmer says softly. I laugh starring at glimmers large pink diamond that sits on her pale ring. "I found it simple." I say sipping a tasty cream.

"Clove unlike most Careers has a brain." Cashmere reminds. I nod smiling at Glimmer crookedly. "You can't really think Blondes would be." I says softly.

Cato smiles hiding his emotion with a nice toothy grin. "Did anyone else notice the girls from six and seven look identical?" Cato asks laughing softly. "Identically disgusting." Glimmer says playing with her golden hair.

"Save the insults for the day after tomorrow." Enobaria insists. "I can't wait." I cheer softly. "Who all are y'all most exited to get out the way?" Finnick asks softly. "I want the girl on fire." I hiss softly.

"I want the bastards from five and six." Cato hisses softly. "I want the tributes from eleven." Marvel says in a deep crackly voice. "Clove and I are on the same page." Crustal smiles at me. I nod approvingly. "Same for me." Glimmer says her mouth set in a light curvy smile.

Finnick nods. "You guys eliminate as much as you can before you hit the rest." Brutus says. "That might mean saving your enemies for the final days." Enobaria says lightly. I nod. "Interesting strategizing meeting." I say. "Were not done." Gloss says tossing Marvel a look.

"Bloodbath." I say sitting back. "We haven't had this talk as a group chat already?" I sigh. Enobaria ignores me pulling out a map. "This is the usual setup of the cornucopia." She says. "You all will be placed at even spots on a crescent shaped angel. They usually try to place a career at each angel, which means if you all fall in at the angels directed for you, you will reach the weapons in time to starts slashing heads off." Cashmere says.

"So let's say glimmer is at the edge, put Clove at this one." Finnick points placing two purple grapes on the map. Clove shoots straight towards the cornucopia, while glimmer fights to get in front of the other tributes." Brutus says.

"I'll be able to wipe out more people than you" I say looking Glimmer in her green eyes. Glimmer looks uneasy under my deep glare.

"She scares the hell out of me." Marvel laughs after a long pause. I roll my eyes turning towards Brutus. "Now you guys can enjoy your day off interviews are tomorrow though." Enobaria smiles. "Cato and me are ordering a whole bunch of large birds, and then were going to attack them." Marvel smiles. "Crustal and I are going to practice our interviews." Glimmer says standing up.

I watch everyone stare at me. I smile crookedly. "I'm going to stab random things." I shrug standing up. "And will see most of you back stage tomorrow." I say belching loudly. Cato laughs touching my hand lightly. "See you later." He winks I stare into his face my lips curling into a smile.

**A/N Continue to check in I really want you guys opinion on my writing, I'm not getting many reviews so I can't really tell where you guys want this to go.**


	16. Caesar

"I look ridiculous." I say facing glimmer. I tug on the rows of orange frills my designer had placed me in. "I know." Glimmer smiles frilling her pink see-through dress. "Mines matches the ring my mother gave me." Sh says her voice a soft tone. I roll my eyes as the tributes from twelve join the line.

Claudius Templesmith strolls past me a white watch on his arm, five assistants throw themselves at him, their voices raised. "Thirty seconds." He says holding up his watch to his face. "Glimmer, go up now, wait for him to call you." He says looking over the large crowd of tributes. I smile as Cato joins me his blue suit glistens softly.

"The rest of you delinquents take a seat." He orders cheerfully. I push past the girl from three taking a seat beside Cato. The green eyed girl from five sneaks silently into the seat beside me. Cato studies me softly. "You look great." He assures touching my cheek softly.

The baby girl from eleven watches the motion with interest. She hides behind the boy from her district when I pull my attention to her. Cato shakes his head softly as a fanfare begins to play. I can feel the crowd rumble under the introduction of glimmer. My eyes flash back to Catnip meeting eyes with the brunette girl. She raises an eyebrow turning to the ash blonde boy she sits next to. Marvel pats my shoulder as Claudius orders him up. The camera rivets towards the cheering game makers. Seneca Crane stands up cheering as our fellow spear thrower joins Caesar.

I don't watch his interview, already knowing enough about the freckled giant. I don't pay attention to time as marvels clock comes down to thirty seconds. "Gatestep." Claudius points towards the steps. I smile wryly looking at the light throwing knife tattoo, my designer thought the temporary mark would hint my skill, although you'd have to pay close attention, it almost blending in with my pink skin.

Cato gives me an assuring smile as Caesar rushes Marvel off the stage. "Here she is, the fair lady ten!" He says. "Please welcome to the stage Clo-o-ove Gaaaaaaa-te-step!" He announces in a booming voice. I smile as the crowd roars to life. I lift five pounds of dress as I mount up the steps. I wave towards the freaks of nature, their proper faces all set to a smile or sophisticated cheer.

"Here he is- dressed in a beautiful shade of blue!" I reach out my arms to hug Caesar, he takes both of my hands sitting me down in a plush feathery chair. "You look stunning in that shade of orange." He gasps placing his hand over his heart. "I think I know my color for next year." He smiles. "What do you folks think? Clove orange for next year?" He yells raising my arm in the air. "You might want to put my arm down, I'm not sure it was fragranced." I admit cheerfully, the crowd erupts in laughter.

"Well fragranced arms or not, your stunning tonight." He says. "You're flawless yourself." I lie. Caesar smiles believing me. "I'm glad to see such a fresh, face from district two!" He announces. "Yeah, but these three minutes are about me." I say sarcastically. Caesar does a skit where he pretends to be offended as all of the Capitol cheer for me.

"So you must be pretty talented to gain a ten from the game makers." He starts I smile sneakily. "We'll just have to find out in the morning wont we?" I smile sneakily. The crowd cheers loudly. "I love her energy." Caesar announces. "Flickerman can pull charm out of a dead slug." I coo placing my hand over his. He nods smiling deeply his white teeth almost blinding me.

"Well I sure can." He smiles. "I will definitely be looking for you tomorrow morning." He announces lightly. "Who else could put on a show?" I asks my lips curving into the smile everyone loves. "Ladies and gentlemen! Clove, district two!" He announces as my time tick out.

I smile standing up broadly. I flash a dazzling smile as I join Glimmer and Marvel back stage. "Great job." Glimmer smiles turning her attention to her mentors that shower her with praise. I turn towards the small projector to watch Cato. Brutus claps a hand on my shoulder smiling broadly. "Great job." He says wiping sweat from his forehead. Enobaria joins me watching the interview with interest.

Cato wins over the crowd with his cockiness, using his charms to make himself stand out more than funny Marvel could. He leans back in the chair coolly, treating the interview like a capitol citizen watching the games. "You know, I see my other tributes, and I see some of them are good. But none as good as clove, I tell you she'll be a big threat. If glimmy can learn some more strategies over night she will be a top dog. Marvel, what can I say of him? Oh boy, let me tell you, he is one to reckon with. And Crustal has to be the best fighter I've seen in my lifetime, she can wrestle the life out of a wild kicking bull." Cato smiles. Caesar nods. "And what of you young man?" He asks gently. Cato smiles his teeth flashing brightly. "I'm the best, just leave it at that." He smiles folding his arms tightly. I laugh watching him go through a bit where he tells the story of when I first met him on the train, he shortens it just saying I slammed him into a table, I feel appreciative of him letting the crowd know I have more skills than just being sarcastic and smart.

"I'd love to keep you and your friends up here forever but we must move on to the next tributes." Caesar frowns. "Cato gives the man a light punch smiling dashingly. "Try not to fall asleep will you." He says drawing up more laughter. Caesar lifts Cato's arm, "Catooooo! Ladies and gentleman be sure to find this young man tomorrow!" He says patting Cato's shoulder as he exits the stage.

"The rest of the interviews seem to push past exceptionally quick, before I know it were to five, Cato makes rude remarks as the green eyed girl from five gives her sneaky speech. He insults the boys from five and six, making sure to throw a crippled comment to the girl rom ten, who watches her fellow injured tribute talk to Caesar.

The girl from eleven awes the crowd in a way no other tribute could, her keen personality making her seem even more adorable than necessary He face fresh and smooth. "She thinks she's faster than me." Glimmer says watching her interview. "How cute." I say as she flops down into the area behind the stage, running into her mentor's arms.

I watch Chaff and Seeder praise the girl as the large boy from eleven starts his interview. I watch in awe as he bombs the interview answering each question in one worded answers. "Misfit much?" Marvel asks giving Ruth a menacing look. I roll my eyes. "Save the bloodlust for another ten hours." Gloss reminds his tributes. "Especially little freckled people." Cashmere says watching Marvel and I sharply.

The bitch on fire walks uncomfortably onto stage next, her dress a deep red, covered in gems. "Where's my barf bag?" Glimmer asks gingerly. "Right where I keep my knives." I says slyly not knowing what I mean by that. She talks about her sister not grabbing much enthusiasm, I watch Caesar ask her about her 'flames' and she answers by saying she'd brought them with her.

"Kill me." Cato stands up throwing his arms up, like my dad used to whenever a district two tribute would die. The girl twirls around her body engulfing in flames. I roll my eyes Patting Cato's shoulders, like my mother would have, "It's ok, she's going to die too." I assure sounding like my dingy mother again.

Cato nods. "I know." He smiles softly. "I'm going to be the one to do it." He smiles. After her interview the girl stays in a corner with her team watching Peeka's interview. The ash blonde tries for marvel's funny, accomplishing almost the same charm.

Glimmer rolls her eyes. "Can we go?" She asks her mentors. I turn to Brutus and Enobaria. "Sure." Enobaria says taking me under arm. Cato stops us telling us to watch the last boy make a fool of himself, talking about the girl from his district he'd been crushing on. "She came here with me." He announces.

I burst into laughter. "Hello Mr. Lover boy." I giggle into Glimmers shoulder. "I think I need to go slit my throat now." Cato shakes his head. "I would be up for that for the first time in my life." I say looking at the tall girl from twelve. "She's disgusting! How could he like that?" I say loud enough for the girl to hear.

Glimmer laughs as we head towards the elevators. "Goodnight everyone." I announce before the doors close. "It'll be a thrill killing you all tomorrow." Glimmer adds. Marvel hugs Cato and me toughly as we pull to his floor. Glimmer gives each of us a weird inappropriate hug followed by her mentors. "May the odds be ever in your favor." Glimmer smiles waving as we shoot up a floor.

Cato shakes his head. "District one people are weird,." He laughs softly. I nod. "You think?" I ask pulling him into the living room. "You guys head to bed." Ellie orders. I smile wrapping her in a hug. Brutus lifts Cato and me in each of his arms inviting his girlfriend to his us too. The group hug only last momentarily, on the occasion of Cato breaking free.

"You guys will have to sleep in your own beds tonight." Brutus warns. I blink opening the TV door. "How did he know?" I whisper into Cato's ear. Cato shrugs. "He's Brutus." He reminds me. "He gets around." He adds. I hold Cato's arm tightly. "This is goodbye." I whisper into his ear. He nods puling my head to face his strong face. He kisses my cheek. "Until death do us part." He assures. I hug him tightly. "Until then." I whisper.


	17. launch

"Get up." Enobaria orders in the grey light. My eyes push open automatically. I eagerly jump from my bed. "Come on!" I scream. "Todays the games!" I yelp jumping down the hall. Enobaria leads me to a tall balcony. I look up at a shiny black hovercraft. "Shoot straight little girl." She reminds. I nod as a large force lifts me up into the air. I feel my body freeze as I am sucked into the metal craft.

A nurse touches my freezing body, stabbing me with a long metal syringe. I so badly want to jump up and toss her towards the ground, telling my body not to as I am un-frozen. "Touch me again, and so help me God, I will snap your pathetic neck, ending your life then and there." I announce sharply. The nurse nods as I sit in the last empty chair.

The girl from five sis beside me again, her body shivering tightly. The boys were travelling in a different craft, I couldn't Imagine what their craft was like, probably dead silent like this one. "I will kill, I will kill, and I will kill." I watch Glimmer meditate silently beside the girl from eleven and the puppy dog looking girl from ten.

"Duh." I smile interrupting my friend. Glimmer smiles lifting her head. "Hey freckles." She smiles. I fold my arms. "Nice to see you again Goldie." I nod sitting back lightly. The girl from twelve sits a seat away from me, the empty seat next to me craving a person to comfort it. I stare at the girl as we take off, I can tell she feels my eyes by her uncomfortable sit. Crustal sits next to a peacekeeper her eyes closed in concentration.

"I like lighting things on fire to." I say to catnip, she ignores me her mind in a state of unknowing. "Two minutes." A peacekeeper announce. I nod leaning back slowly. Glimmer continues her chant, her face soft under the dim light. I wait impatiently for landing to call, when it does I feel my heart jump towards my ribs the lights go out as we dive underground. I cross my arms as were directed to our launch rooms. I order orange juice as I wait for my designer.

The room sits cool and damp, the air smelling of life and fresh living. I stare at the tall tube I will be pushing out of. "It's going to be like being reborn." Brutus had told me when I asks about them before. "I felt more ready than ever, as I searched the large room for my costume. A peacekeeper comes in handing me a large black bag. "What is this?" I ask softly. "I'm sorry, you're mentor is dead." The peacekeeper says revealing that she's a woman.

I roll my eyes as she locks the door. Brutus told me I would be exploded if I refused to go up, a voice calls. "Three minutes until launch. I assertively begin to dress myself, being sure everything was a nice fit. I smile letting myself drink another cup of juice. I swallow another tall glass of water before studying myself.

I wear a brown jacket, pulling my hair into the beast thing I can manage making sure no strand falls in my face. I breathe as the woman call ten seconds for launch. My body quakes. "Ten, nine eight seven…" The pods bgin to rise, letting in a fresh summer scent, I find the smell of lovely oak.

Light shift onto my face as the countdown begins. "Fifty, forty nine forty eight." The girl from eleven stands warily beside the boy from four, her face small and confidant. I watch the large eyed girl from five glance at Catnip softly her eyes larger than normal. Lover boy stands four people down, right bedside Marvel.

"Twenty eight, twenty seven, Twenty six." I smile as a large amount of knives glisten inside of the large cornucopia. I simile again as I see Cato's bold face close to mine. The clock begins to countdown, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two,


	18. mounding knives

It feels as the world explodes as the next second come. I let out a blood girdling screech falling across the ground. I tumble past a variety of bag lying my hand firmly on a sharp knife. Aware of the bodies that surround me I climb up hitting the boy from nine, who sits trying to pick up a heavy bag. He falls over blood hissing from his back. I smile turning to Cato who has just reached to cornucopia. He tosses me a toll belt full of throwing knife not seeing the matching in, jacket vest that goes with it. I shake my head knowing twenty three will be enough.

Cato strikes the boy from four with an axe catching him hiding among the weapons. I watch the boy from five pull a knife from the skull of the girl from three. The district eight male yells at him crushing a hefty rock into the boy's skull. Glimmer hits me pulling a large knife from the ground. "Go!" She orders tightly.

Cato chases the boy from six, ripping him from the ground he breaks one of the boy's frail legs under his grip I pull attention away as he slaughters the boy with a machete. I nod in approval. Glimmer hisses at me as she wrestles the girl from six stabbing her neatly in the face.

I catch the girl from twelve standing still in the middle of the field, targeting my first still target in a while. I stab the boy from seven who trips in my way, the sound of the large blade whipping through the air brings the girl back to life I hiss heading towards her.

Marvel kills the girl from seven her putrid face companied with a large spear. He then pulls the wooden tool away heading for the bull boy from eleven. The boy gets to the cornucopia snapping the boy from eights neck as he gets his supplies. I watch him take one of our swords in anger.

After the four seconds that pass I begin running again. The girl screeches towards an orange book bag her hair flying in a long tail behind her. Marvel kills the girl from nine out of anger as I whip past him. Glimmer steps on the girl from ten, bursting her thin skull nastily.

The boy from nine reaches her first, his last gash barely made a scratch. I yell. "Get the hell away! She's mine!" I yell hitting him lethally again. This time he dies his body giving one last twitch. I hiss tossing the blade towards the grey eyed girl. He book bag catches it quickly seeping in deeply. I shake in disappointment.

I chase her as she veers off into the woods. Cato snatches me back letting my body fly. "We'll get her!" He yells. "Just not right now." The cornucopia. "Eleven is a good number." Cato assures. Crustal approaches us. "You might want to come see this." She suggests mildly.

Marvel digs hi foot deeper into the ash blonde skull. "Give us one damn reason not to kill you." He forces. Glimmer sits on his hands her arms folded softly. Cato examines the situation. "What seems to be the problem?" I ask. Cato tosses glimmer off picking up the boy. "You heard my mate." Cato says. The boy stares Cato in the eyes no sign of intimidation in his eyes.

He kicks Cato forcing him to drop him. The boy strikes me in the face picking me up high in the air. I scream in anger fighting under his grip. He slams me into the decaying body of the girl from nine. I tug the ginger hair from her head pulling a knife from my pocket.

"Great." Cato says. "I forgot he had that keen sense of strength." He smiles, I glance Glimmer in the eyes. "You have to be kidding." I hiss. "You are kidding." I assure myself. Marvel shakes his head. "If you want something you will have to prove yourself." I say.

Peeka stares at my fresh face. "Lover boy!" I hiss softly. He raises an eyebrow starring at all of our faces. "I could crush your head in between my hands." He assures I laugh. "No you can't." I say. "You wouldn't want to try anyways." I smile wryly. He pulls the dead body of the boy from three out of the ground. "Try to pay mind to who you kill." He suggest shaking the boy.

Cato snatches the boy tossing him to Marvel. "Handle him." He orders. "Clove, Me, and lover boy here will go find his bride." He smiles. The boy screams. "No I can help!" I watch the small dark haired boy yelp in Marvels grip. "I think I know how to protect all of your supplies." He announces.

I tie a bag of apples to a axe. "This better work." I call down from the top of the pyramid of supplies. We had spent all day making it. Crustal who had loaded six bags full of weapons and food now sat on the ground helping bury he wire boxes the boy had stolen from each launch pad. "I'm sure it will. I examined these while coming up, I had seen the numerous times when watching the games from my projector unit at home, and due to the revolting I can set these things back to lethal explosions for numerous days without charge just with all of the yards of copper you guys had." He says.

I look at the setting sky. We had watched the hovercrafts take all of our dead bodies earlier today, just before lunch. Lover boy had agreed to join us and hunt for his little muse. Cato sits at the bottom of one of the dirt mounds taking a quick nap. I smile wiggling down the pile of supplies fastening my under armor knife holster suit. I load myself with weapons over by the lake being sure to fill every pocket. I turn at the sound of footsteps. "Clove in a skin tight night holding suit." Cato smiles his face more tanned than ever. I watch my dim reflection in the lake noticing my own dark tan.

Cato hugs me softly pulling my hair back. I let him kiss me before I pull away. Peeta talks to the little tech nerd softly. "I think it's neat." He says folding a roll of copper into the ground. I glance at the sky warily. "Hey hurry up." I order. The boy glances at me. "It's done." He announces. I look at all of the large boxes in the pits in the ground.

He touches a screw driver onto the copper plunging it in deep. The motion sensors turn on glowing brightly in the ground. "Touch this and you go boom." Glimmer reenacts what will happen. "That's nice." Cato says with little interest. "Cover theses mounds up before it's too late." He orders loudly. The boy extract the screw driver letting us bury the things. I watch him plunge it back in. Cato tosses him a spear. "You want me to come with you?" He asks. I roll my eyes pulling on my shirt over my rubbery tank top. "We want you to stay back and keep an eye on the place." I order. "You fail, and it's your brain for breakfast." Crustal warns.

I help up Peeta handing him a butcher knife. "You can work with it right?" I ask. He nods tucking it in a holster that attaches to his bag. I smile turning towards the sky. "Fucking idiots lighting fires." Glimmer sighs sassily. I look up to see what she means catching a large cloud of smoke drifting.

"Where the best place to find a girl on fire guys?" I ask softly. Cato shrugs. "I think I have a clue." He smiles. I nod turning towards the woods. "Let's go hunt something fun." Glimmer says sassily. I laugh. "Maybe something already on fire. I say grabbing a torch from Crustal.


	19. On the subject of glimmer

"Move lover boy." I order sticking close to Cato. We had been walking for all of half an hour before the glow of the fire became so close that it played patterns on our skin. Lover boy leans close over my shoulder his blue eyes shining green in the reflection of the fire.

"It's the girl from eight." Crustal sighs my face grows hot my eye glowing with the fire. "You dumb bitch!" I yell not waiting for anyone to help I latch onto her stabbing her small moon pale face. Cato brings his machete down onto her temple as marvel spears her chest. Glimmer and Crustal use spiked clubs to draw blood from her.

The girl gives a high pitched shriek too late to do anything. I look up to the sky. Crustal, Glimmer and Marvel cheer in excitement. I watch lover boy pull our weapons from her body handing me my knife softly. I turn to Cato. "We should just kill him already." I suggest lowly. "I didn't hear a cannon." He turns back. I blink. "Go finish her off lover boy." I order. Crustal hands him a club turning away as he trails back.

Glimmer folds her arms watching us. "Seriously?" She asks. "He's our only hope in finding her." Marvel says. Cato nods. "Once we find her, we take him out." Cato assures me.

A heavy cannon sounds. I smile turning to the boy. "Let's clear out." Cato suggest pulling his pack on. I nod following him. Peeta walks ahead of us his blonde hair glowing under the moon light. The anthem draws our attention to the sky. "Fancy a light show?" Cato asks laughing devilishly. Glimmer hums along with the anthem her eyes closed.

I turn to see Crustal singing along. "The horn of plenty! The horn of plenty for us all." She sighs raising her arms. I chew the inside of my cheeks going back towards Marvel. He had been solitary from the group all day, not doing anything outside of killing. "It must be tough, knowing you won't be able to bring honor to your district." I say looking up at the sky.

Marvel looks at my soft face his eye flickering across the woods quietly. "Come here." He says in a soft whisper pulling me off the trail. I stare at him. "What are you doing?" I whisper in a mildly frustrated tone. "She has more kills than all of us." He says. I blink. "Glimmer?" I ask, knowing Crustal was busy picking up supplies today.

"We all have three between the four of us." I remind him. Marvel shakes his head. "I think she's pulling a Mason." He suggests. I laugh. "A career pulling a Mason?" I ask. Marvel shakes his head. "Did you hear about her district token?" He asks softly. I shake my head. "My designer is dead." I announce sitting down in the grass. The overhead light show dies out softly, "that's nice to know." Marvel says dryly.

I punch him in the back of his head. "What was her token?" I ask. Marvel blinks. "That diamond ring." He says standing up from his crouch. I feel awkward on my knees, so I relentlessly let him pull me up. "I forgot you guys were luxury." I say.

"Yeah I didn't really pick up on that gene." Marvel laughs. I smile. "Why wasn't she wearing her ring now?" I ask. "It shot out metal spear heads that had poison on each tip." He says. I gasp softly. "She wasn't penalized?" I ask. Marvel nods. "Seven seconds is all it takes to grab an axe and haul it at your enemy." I say.

Marvel nods. "I under judged the penalizations until today." He announces. I smile my cheeks growing hot. "You and I both bud." I say softly as we reach the edge of the woods. Cato stands waiting for us. "You like me worrying about you?" He asks sternly. I smile "no." I assure softly. Cato smiles his teeth still shinning dimly. "Then don't make me do it." He says taking my arm. I glance at Marvel as Cato pulls me towards the camp. He smiles weakly turning back towards the woods. "I'll take second watch." He announces patting the boy from three on the small shoulder. "You go take a nap pet." He orders taking the boys spear.

"Cato and I will take the second round." I announce to everyone as we pull out the small cots. Glimmer finds three sleeping bags in the pile laying them out on the large kin sized Cot. "There's only two cots and six sleeping bags." She calls. "Cato unzips a bag. "Only six people will be sleep at a time." He reminds the blonde.

Glimmer smiles. "Oh, right." She says. "There are some tents here too." I remind, Peeta looks up to the sky as he helps Cato unfold the other plush cot. "It doesn't look like rain to me." He shrugs laying the three bags on the cot. I roll my eyes. "He's right." Cato says before I can say something rude and sadistic.

"Lover boy seems to be charming Cato too." Crustal laughs pulling off her boots. I nod removing my tight under amount leaving my outer tool belt on. Cato shakes his head. "He wishes." He says cockily. I giggle. "They're already sharing a bead first night meeting each other." I giggle.

"Similar to another girl and boy I know." Cato winks. I blush angrily. The boy from three ease drops trying to join by chuckling along with us. "Can I have a spot on the cot?" He asks. I laugh jumping down on the bag at one edge. Glimmer scoots in between Crustal and I. "Clove you kill me." Cato laughs.

"Come on little rascal." He says reminding me of a dad with his son. Cato lies a sleeping bag over a patch of tough grass and twigs. "Clove there's room over here for you." Cato smiles. I roll my eyes. "As if." I say winking slyly. "Fine then you can gain a spot little boy." He says tussling the boy's hair.

The boy smiles walking toward the cot. Cato outstretches his arm hitting the boy with his fleshy palm. "I said gain." He smiles wickedly. "Lover boy give me a hand here." He smiles wickedly. I give Glimmer a small smile.

We overlook the large lake. Peeta holds the boy's feet over the lake dunking his face into the water. I laugh gingerly, my ribs aching. Cato folds his arms. "You have three minutes left." He warns. The boy lifts his soaked head. Cato bends down to look him in the eyes. "Find us any fish yet?" He asks. The boy shakes his head. "No live food no bed." He reminds stepping on the back of the boys head the dirt and grim from his boot sticks in the midnight hair of the small boy.

"Lower him down Mellark." He orders pushing the boys head further. I watch the boy squirm in the water fighting to get back up. "Three minutes are up." Cato calls releasing his foot. The boy coughs lifting his head. I smile watching the fat grey catfish in his mouth.

Cato smiles snatching the fish away. "Be careful." He smiles holding the fish up. "These things can cut you." He says looking at the blood that leaks from the cheeks of the boy. "And I said tuna." He smiles nodding for Mellark to drop him. "So enjoy the grass tonight." He smiles turning on his heels. I laugh. "Oh man, what a nerd." I laugh.


	20. And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn

I sit up under the rising sun feeling warm and as fresh as spring itself. I climb over Glimmer steeping barefoot over the freckled boy from three. Cato sits atop the cornucopia his bloody machete sparkling lie diamonds. He lies eyes on my smiling face falling down onto the ground.

I glance around sneakily as the morning dew and wet grass sticks to my feet. Cato hugs me dancing around clumsily. I bite my lip. "Morning." He whispers lowly. I touch his face softly.

"Hi." I greet him. I glance around in the grey light watching my beautiful gems glow from their fortresses on the pyramid, weapons of all sorts, lethal swords that would kill me just by watching someone get wounded with.

"Beautiful view from here." I gasp placing my hand over his heart. Cato nods. "I found you something to match this warm weather." He smiles pulling me inside the horn of plenty. The cornucopia sits as hot as summer the fresh scent of new grass fills my nose making me want to streak naked into the lake.

Cato pulls out a heavy case unfolding it gingerly. I peer in picking up all of the shirts that sit inside of the case pulling out a perfect fitting jacket with holster lining the inside. I smile hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!" I smile running my finger through his hair. "I got you something else." He smiles fishing through the box. "It came with a matching sports bra." He smile showing me the pockets for the knives. I laugh turning from him as I slip off my jacket pulling my shirt off I position the heavy bullet proof bra over my own.

Cato tucks the last knife into my jacket, brushing a hair from my face. The boy from three walks towards us yawning softly. "Glimmer wants you guys to come eat breakfast." He announces softly his brown eyes staring at me in awe. I blink trying to figure out the purpose of his dropped jaw.

"Go away." I hiss when I can't. Cato laughs, "The boy can't help it. You're a tanned goddess." Cato laughs placing a hand on each of my small shoulder. I fight back a smile remembering the cameras. "I'm not you're twin." I say dryly hopping down into the camp. I skip over looking at the variety of camp stoves the lay out in front of the small lawn chairs we'd had.

Peeta warms up what looks to be bread using a little cap of olive oil. I sit down beside him letting the knives inside my jacket shine against his face. "Where'd you get that stuff?" I almost whisper. He moves his head to stare me in the eyes. "To make bread." He asks sucking in a large amount of oxygen. "You to in love with her to answer her?" Cato asks sternly. I move away from the red cheeked boy afraid of Cato's lethal tantrums.

"He got some stuff from the edge of those fields." Glimmer points her eyes sparkling at the perfect white wheat grass. "You damn idiot." Cato yells tossing the bread and hot oil at the boy smashing the burning pot against you're head. "We need him Cato!" I yell. Glimmer stares at us. "Don't screw up." I say defiantly.

Cato balls his fist. "Which one of you guys want to go out there and get- get bit by a snake, or poisoned by an unfamiliar plant, or worse yet get killed by that bull of a boy from eleven?" He asks sternly.

The group grows silent our faces matching the same expression of confusion and worry. "You guys want a hardly trained boy from twelve leading you?" He asks his face tough with anger. "Or do you guys want to shut the hell up, stop acting like you're on a vacation and get to killing?" He asks folding his arms. "Just because were careers doesn't mean we all get to leave." He reminds.

"Um you guys." The boy from three interrupts. Cato gives him a strong glare standing up squarely. "This better be good." He says towering over the boy. Glimmer stands up. "I have a feeling it is." She says pointing up at the rise line.

I look up at the horizon noticing how grey the pink sky blend today. I yawn noticing a large sun flaring over the forest. "My God." I say backing up. "They're on fire out there baby." Cato cheers. I place my arms over his broad shoulders. "The finale might come sooner than we hoped." I smile placing my head on his shoulder. I catch a dark glare from the district one tributes that cause me to realize what I was doing in the middle of all of Panem.

"Where do animals go when there's a forest fire?" Marvel asks pulling his boots on quickly. I glance at the large lake that makes a beautiful back ground. "Shit." I say quickly pulling on my boots. I zip up my jacket helping Peeta fold the cots. "What's going on?" Crustal asks. I point t towards the fire. "If the animals come here what's bound to happen if one touches those mines?" I ask shifting towards the Cornucopia.

"Everyone get to shelter." Cato orders yanking me off the ground. We haul as many packs into the cornucopia as we can being sure to grab the bags with mainly food. Glimmer leans over the edge of the warm cornucopia her eyes scanning the area. "The fire is falling in." She announces.

The first animal hops over a mound, a doe, and her children follow behind her quickly. Peeta peeks his head from the tall spout at the top. I watch as several animals herd in around the camp praying they're smart enough not to touch the large piles of dirt.

Cato hugs me close to his body, trembling softly. I close my eyes fighting back emotion. The sound of the fire doesn't die until around lunch. Most animals remain call with the exception of some of the large ones who prey on the smaller ones.

"We stay still, as the air grows to a blazing heat, the cornucopia so blazing hot we have to stand up, hoping our soles don't melt under the heat. Cato remains calm giving Glimmer and I permission to distribute everyone a ration of bread and small bottles of water. "Refill those once those meat head animals die off." He orders Peeta after lunch. The strong blonde nods. "I think it's would be smart to hunt down the tributes while they're weak." He suggest.

"I can't make any kills while I'm sweaty a dirty." Glimmer says her tone softer than a petal of a white rose. Cato rolls his eye wiping a cloud of sweat from his nose. "Seriously." He sniffles beads of sweat up his nostrils. "I'll go with her." I insist standing up. "Just don't try to see me naked." I say in a flushed tone. Cato laughs, "We haven't already?" He asks in a dry tone. I go along with him laughing tightly.


	21. Pulling a mason

Glimmer towels herself off, braiding her pigtails back to their original style. I pull back on my heavy utilized under armor keeping my eyes down. I give myself a neat hairdo, the one Cato said he loved a while back ago. Glimmer watches me. "He loves you, you know that don't you?" She asks softly. I turn to her my big eyes watching her steadily.

"Who?" I ask fighting back a smile. "Marvel." She says surprised I didn't know. I roll my eyes. "As if." I shake my head turning away from the tall girl. "I know you thought I was going to say…" She leans close to my ear her breath still stanched with the smell of bubble gum. "Cato." She giggles into my ear. I freeze my smile fading.

"What?" I ask turning towards the girl .She rolls her eyes. "He's been on to me since the first day I met him." She assures me. "Even told me I was the best looking girl here." She says folding her arms. "I'm sure he's said things like that to you to." She smiles pulling on a strand of my hair. "Are you a goddess to?" She laughs. "Did he help you put on that fancy armor?" She asks seductively.

I push away from her. "You're mental." I say. Glimmer laughs deeply. "Cato wouldn't be interested in someone even shallower than him." I say rolling my eyes. "Then why'd he go for you." She says pushing a small lady bug from my barely covered shoulder. "He told me, he's known you a long time." She smiles. "Told me you'd always been so full of yourself." She giggles.

"He even admitted to laughing at how pathetic you looked at your father's stupid funeral." She laughs. My face grow dark. "Shut up." I order beginning to crawl from her. Glimmer laughs lightly, running her fingers through the soft blue water. "Stay and play with me." She says cocking her head, her tone weird and unlike any other she'd used before.

"A game within the games." She smiles her face becoming a beautiful wicked mess. She pulls on her shirt never moving her eyes off me. "And it's not the love game." She sighs, sticking out her bottom lip. She slings out her bow and arrow lining it up to hit my head. I screech tackling her before she can. I punch her into the base of a stellar rock that lies a few feet away. I pull her long strands of gold ropes that cascade from her head. Slamming her against the rock again.

I reach inside my jacket, wrestling her with one arm. "Reminds me of Cato and me." She giggles, spitting in my face. I draw a knife slicing her collar bone. "Stop!" Cato yells rushing towards us. "She just started attacking me." Glimmer cries moving back to her usual tone. Cato glances at our team.

"Clove go grab a pack, were about to head out." He orders picking Glimmer up. "And put on a shirt." He adds as Glimmer hugs against him. She smiles as I stomp back to the cornucopia. Peeta sits in the same spot keeping his eyes on Glimmer. "I saw it all…" He says aware of my presence. I nod pulling on a shirt. Cato watches me. "That was wrong of her." He adds softly. I watch the tall boy fall down to the base of the horn.

"She's crazy." I say softly starring him in the eyes. The boy pauses, moving from me so that he can haul his bag over his back. I grab him aggressively pulling his face to look at mine. Peeta doesn't resist kissing me, but I can tell he doesn't want to. The passion lacks as I try to draw anything up. After thirteen seconds I pull away starring Peeta in the eyes. I turn to see Cato watching us his eyes big. I smile wickedly, "let's go kill some folks." I smile turning from the tall ash blonde.

"I was thinking we could get the girl marvel wanted first." Crustal suggests as we move through the woods. "She'll be the easiest to kill." I agree. "But you haven't seen her around lately have you?" Cato asks. I roll my eyes. "You want to catch Jaqueline?" I ask softly. Everyone stops to look at me.

"The girl from five right?" Marvel asks giving me a nice smile. I look into his eyes wanting to make Cato even more jealous than he already was. I do, tacking his hand into mines. "Are you going to hook up with all the people around here?" Glimmer asks. I roll my eyes. "If were trying shoes out for that, then you're the Cinderella." I say sassily. Glimmer giggles as we reach a rocky view.

"There she is!" Marvel laughs moving from my grasp. I almost want to scream at him, until I see the girl wading in the water her body jiggling softly. My whole world crashes around me. I yell beginning to charge at her. She picks up on her sense getting up onto the slippery rocks before we can reach the river.

"Come back!" Crustal and I yell together. "Come here girl on fire." Marvel laughs as we charge through the woods behind the tall girl. I suck in my breathing as I pick up speed on her. I drum out my peers chanting and laughing as I devilishly reach the tree the girl mounts up. "Come down." Glimmer and I chant. "Let us show you how to kill." I smile. Marvel looks up at the wet girl his face pulled into a smile. Cato hands glimmer his pack as he begins to climb up the tree.

"I'm coming for you." He smiles wickedly as we cheer him on below. "Not much longer." I giggle. "Girls on fire don't usually get their skulls splatted open." Crustal smiles. Cato twist his sword into the tree mounting up further. I scream up towards the girl, my face hard and white.

"Get her Cato!" I beckon. "Get her!" I scream again. Cato twist the wrong way, falling down onto the ground. I almost want to yelp as he hits the ground. Glimmer rolls her eyes. "I guess I'll just have to do it myself." She hisses. I almost want to snap her neck from her sparkly body, to burst her brain from her bleach blonde head, to pull her sparkling eyes from their sockets. To feel my blade slash across her limbs, cutting every finger and toe from her body, pulling her legs and arms from their sockets. And tell her Katniss is mines, but instead I lean over Cato, making sure he's okay.

Cato pushes me away standing to his feet gingerly. Glimmer no surprise misses each time she lets an arrow loose. "How about you throw a sword up here?" she asks, I roll my eyes. "Let's just wait her out." Peeta suggest his voice almost a small wisp in my brain. "She'll have to come out sometime." He says.

"Either that or starve to death." He adds. Cato glances at the boy. I roll my eyes folding my arms. "Either or." I shrug. Cato folds his arms. "Set up camp." He orders. I nod moving away.


	22. Chapter 22

Marvel helps me set up my hand garters, the red fingerless gloves sparkle under the light of the setting sun. I smile at him as he slips a knife into each holster of my hand. He pats the knives. "Anything happen while you sleep and you will be set a ready." He winks. I smile looking up at the girl. "She won't have time to run." I smile up at her.

"She won't have time to land, not with Glimmer up." Marvel says softly. I glance around, Glimmer and Peeta had went back to camp to get supplies. Cato and Crustal had went fishing down by the lake. "About Glimmer." I says tying my boots. Marvel leans against the base of the tree the girl sits in. "I know." He whispers. "She is crazy." He says surely.

I nod. "She I really mental, she attacked me, and then made Cato believe it was my fault." I say softly. "She's even convinced that he is so in love with her." I add, Marvel stares at my hard face his eyes unsure. He glances over my shoulder his eyes showing Cato and Crustal's reflection.

I turn towards the duo my hair flies over my shoulder wildly as a mild breeze pushes around me. Cato folds his arms a bundle of fish in his hands. I stand up folding my arms over my chest. "I'm going for a walk." I announce puling on my bag. Cato shakes his head. "You can't go anywhere by yourself." He orders handing Crustal his fish. "You know how to gut fish, correct?" He asks rhetorically. He turns to me. "Let's go." He says turning towards me.

I roll my eyes turning towards the woods. Cato follows me his body heat so hot I can feel it from three feet away. "You want to explain why you've become a glimmer junior?" He asks pulling a pack of jerky from his pocket. I roll my eyes. "I don't steal people from my friends." I say. "I can't believe you would even compare me to your sideline girl." I say.

Cato pauses stopping for what I think is dramatic effect. "I would never date a hooker." He says. "Especially a dumb one." He adds. I roll my eyes. "That's not what Glimmy thinks." I say. Cato tries to match my pace as I hop over a few stones. "What exactly happened at the lake?" He asks softly.

I turn to him, letting my fist smash into his face. "You backed up Glimmer instead of me." I hiss. Cato holds his face. "Were a team Cato, I can't believe you would do that to me." I say my tone dropping drastically. Cato grabs my wrist before I can run away. "I thought you were attacking her." He says calmly. I nod. "I was." I say. "But did you even care to ask why?" I say pulling from his grip. Cato sighs as I twist deeper into the woods. "I'm sorry." He says.

I walk faster keeping my arms crossed. "Are you waiting for me to die?" I ask. "So you can get to Glimmer." I say. Cato laughs following me quicker now, I walk so hard my foot steps can probably be heard in the tunnels under the arena. "I would never be able to deal with your death." He says. "I would murder myself if I let anything happen to you." He says. "If it comes down to me and you, I would slash myself open, just to get you home." He assures.

"You have Gracie to take care of, I only have my parents." He says. "All I have to do is bring honor, you have to protect more people than I have to care about." He says. "Why would I want anything other than you being safe, and happy?" He asks.

I turn towards him. "You tell me." I say. Cato grabs me by my hips pulling me close to him. Sweat runs down my hot back as her runs his fingers over the knife shaped prints under my jacket. I watch his face grow soft as he watches me. "I couldn't live without you." He says. "I'd rather die." He announces. "If you left the arena, I would go crazy." He says. I stare at him my eyes big under the sun. "Stay with me Clove?" He asks softly. I watch him out stretch his hand his face soft under the hazy light.

I take his hand in mines feeling as if it was meant to stay there forever. "We can take out Glimmer tonight if that's what you want." He says. "And lover boy." He says. I nod. "They have weaknesses." I say. "And we can't have that on a career pack." I say tacking his hand tighter in mine.

Marvel throws another fish into the fire his orange hair glowing brightly. The anthem begins to play the nice opera of voices coos us lightly. The girl on fire disappears higher into the trees, a small rustle giving her away. I look at her with a small amazement.

I feel like a hunter, spotting a deer for the first time, a mix of should I kill it and how beautiful plays across me. I watch her move her arm back and forth softly, trying to figure out what she's doing. I make out the shape in her hand finding my throwing knife in her grip. I look at the branch she chops at noticing the shape from my district.

I glance at Cato. My eyes grow big under the small orange glow. "Cato a word please." I smile standing up gingerly. Cato follows me to a small clearing not far from camp. "Remember that day last summer when all of those people were killed by those Tracker jackers?" I ask softly. Cato laughs. "How could I not, my teacher died." He smiles.

I pull him to where we can see the girl pointing at the nest she saws. The anthem stops creating a silent serene scene across the arena. The girl climbs back down to her perch. "She'll finish while were sleep." I announce softly. Cato nods." We need to move out." He suggest softly. I grab his arm. "No." I insist softly. Cato raises a brow. "It's the perfect time to eliminate some of our fellow friends." I smile folding my arms softly.

Glimmer snores softly as I climb up, "she wasn't even trying to keep watch." I say drawing a sharp knife from my shirt. Cato caresses me pulling a knife from the inside of my jacket his eyes dull under the moon. I smile. Glimmer hadn't even been up for fifteen minutes before she snoozed off. If Cato and I hadn't been fake sleeping, who knows what would have attacked us.

I push Glimmer's weak body against a tree, twisting my knife menacingly. I stab the small empty are of her jacket, taking her against the large willow. Cato stomps on the one near Crustal's armpit sure she's stuck to the ground. I pull on my pack facing away from Katniss's tree. Cato pushes Marvels body near the hide space being sure not to yank him.

I pat Cato's arm. "We'll be fine." I assure I'm, leaning against his shoulder softly. Cato brushes my hair from my face. "I know." He says placing his hand over me.


	23. Tracker jackings

The only way I snooze off is under Cato's grip. He hugs me close his body trembling lightly throughout the night. It had gotten drastically colder throughout the night, when I open my eyes a light dewy frost covers my dark pants the color matching the ice cold frog in my throat. I look up at the tree waiting for any noise from the girl on fire my eyes soft and weak.

I'd never experienced the sting of a bug, but the lethal deaths I'd witnessed in my district had set my heart racing each time a vision of those sharp stingers inside of my head. The girl begins to stir softly, her eyes rise open like a snake, when an unsuspecting victim falls into its nest. I nudge Cato keeping my eyes down.

I close my eyes leaning against him as if I'm sleep. Cato lets a loud snore loose his body quaking surely. I hold onto him knowing this is usually followed by a loud, beastly yawn. He catches himself, the familiar feeling of the large humans breaths welcomes me to sound of him exhaling deeply comes shortly after.

He grabs a tighter hold on me as the sound of short choppy saws fill the air. "Rue?" I hear the girl's familiar voice call out softly. I sneak a quick look, noticing the short girl in the willow for the first time. She had been so silent I hadn't noticed her until now. Her dark curls sway in the fresh breeze, an accent of soft flowers carry as her scent moves to my nose.

I envy how she'd managed to carry a natural scent of nature and leaves and I had a sweaty, must that would have been embarrassing if I hadn't been in the arena or one of the districts. I close my eyes again as the girl begins to saw. Cato softly grips my hand his warm hand hugging mine tightly.

The sound of sawing increases like the beating of my heart, I only hope my plan works as the familiar sound of the sawing coming to an end. She lets out a few cries of pain as the sound of the twigs snap. I open my eyes jumping up as the leaves fall.

The nest smashes shaking the ground so hard I'm knocked back down. Cato pulls me up yanking me tightly his face full of worry. The first three attack me at the same time there stingers so sharp I almost want to fall over and die. Marvel jumps up swatting himself crazy. I reach inside my jacket preparing to pull out a knife.

Cato lifts me from the ground. "I have to kill her!" I remind looking up at the girl. Cato yells something I can't hear over the hum of the large wasp. Marvel runs ahead of us his body twitching as he swats across the forest. Peeta follows close behind as we slam towards the cornucopia. I scream as six more stab into me.

I dizzily fall into the lake, my body not reacting to the water. I feel my body freeze as I sink to the bottom. I want to fight, but the only thing I can do is wade, my body filled with a humming as if the large wasp have crawled under my skin.

The boy from three seems to move in slow motion his body moving so slurry I don't notice him really until he turns into a swan, flying across the lake. I watch glimmer fall in next to me, her mouth open in front of my nose. Several wasp crawl in and out of her, the shapes moving under her purple bruised eye lids.

I scream falling down deeper in the shallow water. Crustal wades on the other side, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her face bursting with green puss and large welds and warts. I push her away swimming back to the surface.

I watch Glimmer run off into the forest her dress the same as the one she wore on her interview. Cato pulls me up his eyes large and covered in bruises, he had took most of the stings for me his face in pain.

He lies me on the ground looking down at my soaked body. He breathes into me giving me unneeded cpr I cough sitting up. Cato smiles. "Clove?" He ask. I cough again. Looking him in the eyes. "Clove." He says in a soft happy voice. I smile letting him kiss me like the night of the tribute parade. I move my finger across the dark blonde hair accidentally pulling a strand out. I look at the copper colored hair in amazement. I turn back to him kissing him again. Cato's face pulls thin strong structure, his Adams apple bobbing as he kisses me again.

I push away from marvel my body giving a strong twitch. The earth shakes underneath me the booming sound unfamiliar to me. Marvel take my head in his hands again. "Cato?" I ask warily. Marvel kisses me again, I push him away again. "Cato!" I yell. "Cato!"


	24. Chapter 24

I sense the unsettling oncoming head ache the moment I open my eyes. I sit wrapped tightly in a plush yellow sleeping bag my hair falls loosely across my shoulders, the world plays a cruel image of a wet fog the air so dense and sticky that I can't even venture from the cornucopia without walking into something.

Cato and Marvel sleep on the large white cot, Cato's familiar snore drums out marvels hollow breathing. I look at the disgusting, puss oozing purple marks that travel up and down my arms and legs, feeling a hard stinger just under my right cheek. I almost want to cry out from the pain, and I would if only I wasn't supposed to remain tough. I look around the cornucopia my vision not as sharp as it used to be.

I notice the missing of my knives the second I decide to venture out of the cornucopia. The pyramid of supplies sits taller than I remember, a moving figure sits on top. I limp towards the supplies, almost falling into a sharp kukri knife. A sharp crescent shaped sword crashes down onto my head, almost slashing me open.

I squirm out the way, only managing a small gash. I cry out, falling against a scythe. I pull the handle up toward my face, using the sharp hook to climb up and over a pile of bags. I tug onto a pile of apples twisting up it squeamishly. I find marvels bloody sickle under the fruit. I stare at the dried blood, the color a deep black. I almost fall over, feeling the effect of the venom more than I'd hoped. "Who's there?" I hear the boy from three's voice call out softly. I pull myself up over a soft chair my eyes becoming a sore thing to try to use. I close the hazel beauty's hoping I can manage towards the top without having a spear slash through my hand.

I fall over smashing onto some sharp weapon, I feel the sharp stick of some metal blade in the back of my head. I tumble down onto the soft wet grass my body aching softly. "Clovie?" The boy asks tumbling down towards me. I try to fight him, but my body fights back into its paralyzed state.

I wake back up, in the setting sun, a ray of heat beams down onto my body indicating I'm back outside. I feel the rising and falling of someone's breathing underneath me. Their heart beat drums into my ears, the sound of wheezily short breaths whisper into my ear. I tilt my head up, looking into Cato's green eyes. He wraps a long lock of my brunette hair in his hands his smile turning out.

I wiggle from him, not wanting to say anything. I hold myself, falling onto the floor. The boy from three strolls over a canister of some warm liquid in his hands. "She's up again Marvel." He calls behind him, handing me the liquid. "The capitol sent this to you." He announces softly. I smell the berry liquid knowing the familiar smell.

"Medicine?" I ask sipping the warm syrup. The boy's large wound s go un healed, a large purple one on his forehead, shines dim under the setting sun, I can see the deep scratches from where he tried to pick at the stinger. I look away softly, finishing off half of the medicine. I glance at Cato my eyes soft. "Here." I say handing him the rest. He grabs the mixture from me. "I got a stinger remover cream, it takes out all of the poison too." He announces softly. I spot the small silver can on his side, noticing all of the barely noticeable pinkish marks that cover his arms and face. He catches me staring at him, his eyes mysterious. I look behind myself watching Marvel walk calmly across the grass.

"Nice to see you up." He says, all of his bruises small and healed. I crawl back onto the edge of the cot, taking some of Cato's cream in my hand (Appropriately mind you.) massaging myself gently. "Where's lover boy?" I asks standing up weakly. Marvel wipes a bead o sweat from his brow, his eyes gleaming softly.

"I caught him helping his girlfriend escape." Cato announces. "You kill him?" I ask coolly. Cato sits up shaking his head. "I got a good gash in though." He announces. "Then I T.K.O right in the middle of the woods." He says. "Marvel found me and dragged me hear, he saw you drowning and saved you and then passed out." He says. I glance at Marvel gently my eyes still a little hazy.

"How many days were we out?" I ask the boy from three. He folds his arms thankful we hadn't forgotten him. "Two, the girl from four and Glimmer died." He announces. I smile wickedly, resisting the urge to high five Cato. "And then there were three." Marvel says leaning against Cato. I watch him, wanting to ask him what he thought he was doing the other day.

I blink softly. "Marvel and I are going fishing." I announce. Cato stands up. "We'll make it a group assignment." He smiles. I shake my head. "I said Marvel and I for a reason." I say pulling the freckled boy. Cato nods his eyes never leaving me.

I grab the fishing supplies Crustal had made walking towards the lake. Marvel avoids me his eyes keeping to the lake. "Why did you kiss me?" I ask softly.

Marvel turns towards me his eyes wary. "I sometimes do things I don't mean to do." He whispers. I blink softly. "If Cato ever finds out…" I say looking from him. "I don't care." He says. "He doesn't deserve to get every single girl in the arena." He says. "Glimmer he can have, maybe even Katist or whatever you call her, but he can't just go around tacking ones he just likes for their looks and hard outer shell." He preaches. I stand up. "Well neither can you." I say sassily.


	25. Limbs

I show Cato how to sharpen his machete with one of my knives and a small camp stove fire. My eyes glistened when he'd brought the dull thing to me early this morning when I'd been half sleep.

I give the dull thing one last scrape on the left side, wiping away all of the sticky old blood, letting in a new glisten of metal. Cato smiles holding the warm metal up to his face. He'd been given the small task of resupplying my vest, and hand warmers with my best knives.

I watch him tuck his hefty blades into his belt his eyes glisten softly. "You up for a little early morning hunting?" He asks. I smile pulling on my vest silently. "Depends on what we're hunting." I smile.

Cato runs his finger through his hair. Marvel and the boy from three stack the supplies we'd used during the night back into the pyramid his face, still wounded with a few scratches. Cato catches my glare. "I have something to tell you." I say taking his arm lightly. Cato grips my hand longingly, his face shows how much he'd missed me.

Cato leads me inside the empty cornucopia his face waiting for me to say something. I hug myself as a soft rain sheets over the cornucopia. "Marvel kissed me." I say softly. "I didn't want him to but…" I look away. Cato's face grows hard. "Did he hurt you?" he asks. I shake my head. "He only did what I told you." I say. "He likes me more than Glimmer probably likes you." I say softly.

"Liked." Cato corrects. I roll my eyes. "I can't believe my best friend would…" He blinks. I watch his face grow hot and red. "We can take him out to." I say. "Just like we did glimmer." I suggest. "We didn't need Glimmer Clove!" He reminds. "We need that little bastard." He says pointing to Marvel.

"He's the only other person I know that will help get you home." He says. I blink. "I don't want him to be around me." I say. "I don't want him to touch me, talk to me, and even know I exist." I huff. "I hate district one anyways, why would I want to communicate with anyone from there?"

"You're overreacting Clove, he was tripping on the venom, you know Marvel wouldn't want to take you from Me." he says. "If he ever rubs you the wrong way again I'll rip his head from his shoulders." He assures. "I'll kill anyone you don't like." He says. "But we have to save the helpful ones for last." He says patting my shoulders.

I nod. "Anyways I trust you." He says. "Something that's hard for you to do for me." He laughs. I smile. "I wouldn't trust anyone how I trust you." I smile. "And that's by a landslide." I say.

Cato signals for Marvel to come down from the pyramid. "Let's go try to find somebody before the sun comes out." He suggest. I pull on my jacket taking a spear to use as a hiking stick. The boy from three falls gingerly to the ground. "You watch the fort." Cato points out. I laugh at the way Cato treats the boy.

A small sunny breeze picks up as we reach a nice spring, the water so nice I wouldn't mind swimming in it, even with my lack of swimming skills. Cato splashes across the warm spring splashing me gingerly. I giggle skipping across a few mossy stones. Marvel jumps into the lake his tall lanky body unstable as he travels quickly.

"I have nets set up all over here." He announces, "I'll go check those, and you guys check the other traps." He suggests. I nod, helping Cato out from the lavish spring.

Crustal had created very well hidden nooses the day before her death, it had took seventeen minutes until we found the first one camouflaged into a mossy tree. Cato shakes his head examining the rope closely. "Check this out." He says tossing the small loop at the end of the net towards me. I look at the thing closely noticing the small wires that run tied in around it. Cato laughs moving around the large tree. "I think I know who was caught." He says bending down. I follow closely behind him my body already growing with more bloodlust than ever.

Cato lifts a tanned figure in his hand. I make out the shape before I realize what it is. "A leg." I say in awe. Cato nods. "Who do we know with a prosthetic leg?" He asks wryly. I fold my arms my smile folding out gently.

"The boy from ten." I say moving around quickly. Cato lifts a bush revealing a small lake of blood. He motions for me silently. I lean in examining the small cave that stretches into the ground. "Is it too narrow for you?" He asks gently. I shake my head gripping the edge of the soft dirt, letting the bloody mud welcome my fingers gently.

I slide in pulling a small light from my pocket, I bite down on the flashlight holding it like a dog as I draw a knife. The reeking small of blood fills my nose I venture into the dark cave.

My arm brisks across something slimy and soft. I shine my light down towards the ground noticing all of the tissue that lies out in front of me. I shiver pushing all of the dead cells away. "You ok?" Cato asks. I move my jaw reaching inside my mouth to pull out the wet flashlight. I spit the disgusting smell of blood dirt and filth out of my mouth.

The small metal flashlight slips crashing down the cave. I cough as a horrific smell burst into my lungs. I fall back dropping my blade. The sound of screaming fills my ears. I let out a short shriek, moving backwards. The sound of something rabid and crazy sounds, the feeling of something moving close towards makes my senses go crazy.

"Cato!" I yell twisting towards the mouth. I fall backwards my head pushing from the cave. My arms fall backwards, my joints give a soft yell as I fight to squeeze out. A blood covered face pushes towards my abdomen followed by rabid unnatural yellow eyes. The boy from tens face sits distorted, His dark hair the only familiarity.

I fell Cato pull me away, the boy screeches his voice deep and hollow with the hint of cloggy. A deep mucus leads from his nose his nostrils flaring. Cato lifts me up tossing me backwards. I hit the semi- soft ground my nerves long messed up. The boy hisses pulling himself up, he stands much taller than he should, his severed limbs swings lifelessly in the air.

A weird creature climbs from the hole silently, it's face pulled back, and I notice it's a rabbit as it marches towards me. Cato slashes violently at the boy from ten as I take out the small animal companion. I don't stop stabbing until my arm grows tired. The boy from tens skull splatters open, a black blood sprays onto my face as a cannon sounds.

Cato lifts me up. "He must have got bitten by some type of animal." Cato says. "I don't want that for you." He says softly. "Let's head back to camp." He says hugging me tightly. I nod. "I need to get that image from my mind."


	26. Chapter 26

I pull Cato's long hair in between my fingers shaking flakes of dry blood from the dark blonde curls. I clip his hair lightly the heat of the day comforting this calm moment. Marvel sprints towards us his race ringed with a crown of sweat, his copper top shinning under the heat.

I laugh as he breathes heavily. "I… heard…um, I heard, a- cannon." He says. I wipe a small bead of sweat from Cato's hot red forehead, the moist liquid stains my skin softly. I smile moving my cool blade across his head, watching the curls fall.

I leave a nice tuff of blonde hair on top of his head, keeping it the way he likes. "We were attacked by this zombie thing." He announces. "The boy from ten was poisoned by something and he changed." Cato announce. I push him away brushing his hair from my blade.

Marvel folds his arms trading places with Cato. Cato stands up going to check on the boy from three. Marvel runs his finger through his hair. "Just shave the mess out of it." He orders softly. I nod softly placing my blade against my scalp. I resist the urge to pierce my knife into his soft scalp my senses tingling under the blade.

I swipe the blade upwards letting his shinning crown fall to the ground. Cato rounds one of the mounds his eyes shining softly. "You guys save that for later." He says his voice calm and soothing.

I look up at him. "Get your packs, were going hunting." He announces. I don't resist pulling my pack from the ground tossing a few packs of fruit and vitamins into the bag. Marvel grabs a small burgundy pack placing weapons of all sorts into his book bag.

"You better have a good source on who were finding Cato." Marvel warns. I fold my arms. "Does that fire help?" I ask. A pooling grey cloud expands across the sky its dark color growing with each second. The boy from three runs towards us. "Is the forest back on fire?" He asks out of breath.

Cato tosses him a spear. "Sit down and hold back the fort." He orders grabbing my hand. "Come one." He orders pulling me across the soft sweet smelling grass. I rush towards the fire moving so quickly and slyly I don't know my own body anymore. Cato follows quickly behind, Marvel keeps us backed up making sure none tries to sneak up on us.

I slip across the tall grass the smoky smell of fresh burning wood drifts into my nose. I pull back a small bush creeping towards the fire. Cato leaps over me landing on the soft earth near the fire. "These people cleared out pretty quickly." Marvel says examining the area.

"Looks like your little survivor from eleven know nothing about surviving at all." Cato laughs pointing at the small boot prints that move across the moist ground. I follow the small prints up to a tree. "Seems as if she's been getting around." I say pointing towards the tree tops.

Marvel nods. "Seems as if she'd been the only one able to get up those nest at the training center." He says. I fold my arms my eyes gleaming under the sun. "Come on she can't be that far away." I say swinging my blade softly through the air.

Marvel pushes ahead his body twisting quickly. "Look." Cato points towards another fire. I smile swinging ahead again. "These people should really think about how they handle their camo." I say rolling my eyes. "They put up such a big fire." I say jumping over a log.

Cato's body snatches upright, he gives a small yelp holding his leg. I turn to him my eyes big with worry. Marvel stops his face red. I exhale deeply. "Your stupid traps!" I yell. "Are you hurt?" I ask touching Cato's face. He shakes his head. "He put teeth into the noose." Cato cries out. I look at Marvel. "Ugh!" I yell tossing my knife easily towards him. He tosses his bag in front of the blade quickly, He trips over landing harshly on his head.

I turn away from the screaming boy who jumps up arguing with Cato. I yank the teeth from Cato's leg watching him slip onto a moss covered ground. He moans grabbing his leg quickly.

I touch the deep wounds scared of my fingers falling into his deep gashes. Cato holds me close. "Just take me back to camp." He orders. "I can't go on like this." He says shortly. I yell turning towards Marvel. "I should kill you off right now!" I yell. "How dare you!" I say again. "You knew this was going to happen you wanted it to." I cough a pool of saliva spouts from my throat my body aching.

Cato sits up reaching out his hand. Marvel doesn't resist to help him up. I hug myself under his warm arm dragging his body softly. We round the small lake dragging the large boy through the spring. I watch the blood pollute the water softly. I cough again watching our stack of supplies come into vision.

"Let's hope your cream helps with wounds too." I say thinking back to the purple cream the Capitol had shipped in. Marvel blinks. His face loses the red, the blood in his cheeks remains warm. I fold my arms watching Marvel haul him towards the clearing near the camp. I watch the sun grow into a soft sunset the game makers obviously put to make us know everything would go great for us.

I feel the ground rumble a clouds of smoke travels directly at me. The friction breaks under me sending me tumbling forward. I hit the ground my face falling into the dry leaves that surround me.

Cato trips over me crawling to a sit up quickly. He tugs my body close to his as a flaming shard of metal crashes overhead. I tuck my head into him blinking softly. After the long rumble I look up, to see our camp, completely on fire.


	27. Training for the games

Cato is up and running faster than any wounded person can or should. I watch him jump over a pile of rubble snatching a spear from the boy from three's grip. "What the hell?" Cato yells. The boy hyperventilates crazily. "I- I." Cato snatches the boy into his grip snapping his neck harshly.

I let out a small cry. "Cato!" I rush towards him, Marvel at my heels. "He messed us all up! Little twit planned this shit!" He kicks a burning chair at marvel, the lanky boy doges it quickly turning towards him. "No!" He says in a throaty voice.

"Whoever blew it up is dead." He says. "Hope-fully the boy from eleven or the girl on fire." He suggests. I nod. "And we just couldn't hear the cannon." I add. Cato breathes softly. "Whatever." He spats. "Come help me look through this crap."

(Later that evening.)

I run my fingers through my long hair my eyes sunken and tired, we'd managed to find a few tools but none of the medicine had survived. We'd been waiting all day for the anthem to play and for our little bomber to be revealed.

I watch Cato and Marvel bath in the lake, I'd refused to wash their clothes, no way was I going to stand by and become another version of what my mother was. Cato glances at me his eyes had changed to a mix of green and grey his short haircut making him more unrecognizable than ever, even more than the dead stylist had.

I unfold my arms grabbing a slightly toasted match from my bag. I stroll back towards the camp as the boys climb from the water. Cato hadn't said anything to me since the fire started, avoiding being in the same place as me alone as much as he could.

I'd kept myself occupied by doing all the handy work. I'd tried my hand in fishing, scoring us three snappers. I'd used some plum flavored vitamins to season the almost tasteless fish. Marvel pulls his semi- dry shirt on. I flip the fish over on the warm coals pulling my hair back with one hand. Cato leans over my shoulder, pulling his ripped pants on. "Cool." He says to no one in particular. I turn watching him pull a vest over his wet chest. He fastens his two machetes on either sides of his body, pulling his sword from the ground.

I turn back to the food shivering softly. Marvel pulls on his pack, We'd rationed all our food, planning to split up in the morning. It hadn't been my idea, but I'd known it would come to this. Besides I couldn't manage to kill the person who'd held me when I was cold, who told me he would kill himself to get me home.

The anthem startles me blaring loudly. I breathe from my nostrils turning to look over the shining cornucopia. I bite my tongue waiting for the face's to show up. I nod when the boy from ten's large head pops up, I murmur three when the small boy's head pops up next.

The anthem finishes a long pause extending until the end. I blink softly folding my hands together silently. Cato sits on top of the Cornucopia. I look up at him meeting eyes with his bruised face. Marvel laughs softly. "Unbelievable." He smiles.

Cato nods a small n his face. He turns towards the tall auburn. I jump back in surprise as Cato tackles him. I scream. "Cato?" I screech, covering my mouth as Cato violently slams the boy against a rock. I count each time the lanky figure hits against the hard stones.

Marvel slams the side of a spear head into Cato, turning from him hysterically. I make my moves twisting under Cato to pull the side of the small spear from his body. Cato grunts under the pain. I toss the spear at Marvel. "Get out of here!" I order. "But, I-." I push him. "Out!" I point towards the woods, slamming a bag towards him. Marvel instinctively jumps up streaking towards the woods. I push Cato down watching him ounce over the fire.

Cato grunts. "Why?" I pull up the hot fish, setting them down onto one of the plate's we'd recovered. "She's still out there, I'm banged up and my best friend is making moves on the first person I ever cared for." He shakes his head. A small breeze brings in precipitation. Blowing our weak fire away. I rush towards Cato falling over him.

We don't try to hide as He kisses me. I push away starring him in the eyes. "But you have me." I remind him. "Some people are caught stealing, and the merchandise is brought back to the owner." I blink. Cato watches me softly. "Can we get out of here?" He asks softly. "Please?" He begs. I nod shortly.

"We can get out of this dump after dinner." I smile picking up one of the slices of fish. Cato smells the lean meat. "Is Mrs. Cato trying to her mister back on a diet?" He grins. I nod. "Just like he's training for the games." I say patting his head softly.

**A/N I got my publishing rights token away for breaking a rule, so please don't hate me for posting this so late. **


	28. Chapter 28

I feel a sudden pain shoot across my temple as I twitch under Cato's grip. We'd found a small rocky cave near the river, the mouth of the cave jagged and welcoming. Cato had wrapped his jackets around me at some time during the night.

A soft rustling sound brings me back to the arena. I open my eyes swiftly the cool air bites my nose the soft fog grey and still. I lift my head meeting eyes with sharp cat green eyes. The girl from five's eyes widen in surprise. A small bag of dried fruit sits in her freckled hand.

I push Cato from my warm body, puling one of my knives from the floor of the cave. The girl yelps diving into the woods I come into a clearing my jockey body not able to match her nimble speed. I pant softly, placing my hands on my thighs, the cool air begins to fizzle away, promising a long hot day.

Cato stirs softly his large eyes the first sign of life I'd seen in him for a while. He smiles weakly his lips a pale purple, I had managed to bandage and clean Cato's wombs, but with the rough conditions and blistering heat, his survival rate was most likely dropping each second I wasn't around to care for him.

"Day nine already." Cato laughs softly his chuckle softly turns into a throaty cough. I smile rushing towards him. "I guess were still laying low until you get back on your feet." I say pulling a duffel bag near me. I rummage for the small leftover bottle of aspirin pulling the silver canister out softly. Cato folds his hands over the bottle his strong meaty hand warming me almost upon instinct. Cato pecks me softly on the cheek. "Thanks for trying nice Clove for a while." He smiles pulling the bottle from me.

I sit back falling into his warm grip. He pops six of the pain pills into his mouth, biting down onto them gingerly. He makes a face fanning himself gently. I giggle. "Aw, never had to take medicine." I bite my lip. Cato coughs again his hollow breathing beginning to make me worry.

I smile fishing a small bottle of prune juice out of one of the bags. Cato gulps down the bitter juice softly, his Adams apple bobbing softly. I think back to marvel's hard Adams apple laughing softly. "What?" Cato ask pulling his shirt on. I shake my head. "Is it too late to get the team back together?" I ask.

Cato's grin proceeds into a smile. "I don't know Mrs. Cato, I'll leave this decision to you." He says hugging me lightly. I pat him. "Mr. Clove, I think we have some traveling to do." I smile wryly.

I lead Cato over the river bank, the afternoon light bringing us a soft light atmosphere, Birds sing a lovely four noted melody there soft voices so melodic I want to faint. Cato pushes across the bank his left leg dragging slightly. I pat him moving him towards the base of a tree.

I spot one of marvels clever traps, the net indicating how fresh it is. Cato takes a sip of water his eyes never leaving my face. I help him eat a few cracker holding him against a tree. "So what's the stats on lover boy?" I ask. Cato looks at me.

"I know where I cut him, he'll be gone long before me." He assures. I nod softly twisting a twig beneath my finger. "You ready to go?" I ask leaning next to him. He shakes his head. "I- I need to rest." He says. I nod, moving even closer, I lean onto him closing my eyes.

I don't know how long we sit like this, memorizing each other's soft breathing patterns. Cato rubs my back gently letting me in on the fact of his steadiness. I hold myself softly, letting me not be camera shy.

The sky I grey before I come back to earth, the grey of the setting sun makes everything calm and sorrel. Cato's shirt gives a sharp rustling sound as the ground beneath us shakes softly. I lift my head to look at him. "What?" I ask watching his shocked face. "Did you hear that?" He asks softly. I shake my head looking up at him.

"There was just a cannon." He smiles. I stand up pulling my pack on. "Serious?" I ask. Cato smiles as another sounds. "Cato!" I turn towards him as the ground shifts. Cato rushes to hug me.

"No look!" I point at the limp body that drags across the sky. Cato spots the lifeless dead, brutally bleeding boy from one.

**A/N this is for the guys that just read all of the chapters and never review… Why? Just asking, Its really getting under my skin, and two, check out my new fanfic, all of you bloodlust fans will love it, and all of you zombie crazed maniacs will to, I give you "When they woke up dead." My first ever apocalypse story! Not a lot of people review it, so I might take it down and just publish it for real. But you guys can change that just review every once in a while, I try to review at least once on all new fictioners stories, because I like making there day, please make mines, and have a nice one- for now, your slightly depressed friend. **


	29. Farewell to the one's I've killed

**A/N Were having another update week due to the fact that our state froze over, Again! This happens to often, get it right Ga. **

Cato pulls on his pack glancing around nervously. "Who do you think the other one was?" He asks softly. "I'm not waiting till my veins run red and blue to find out." I say in a hollow voice, my disappointment showing stronger than ever.

Cato folds his arms. "It's getting down to it." He coughs. I turn away from him knowing what he means by 'It.' I shiver softly as a small pattern of rain begins to tickle my neck, the grass stains with fresh drops of the cool liquid my warm tears feel out of place here.

"I don't want to be on my own, I want you to stay." I admit. "I'd like it if you stay." He laughs softly. I turn to him our eyes meeting each other for what seems like the first time. "District two will fight until we come out on top, that's what puts us ahead, that's what gets you back to grace." I smile pulling a mint sprig from a tree. I place the small leaf in between my fingers moving the stem lightly.

Cato places his bags down softly holding out his hand. I take it helping him back to the ground. "This will make a good camp." He suggest. I nod sitting next to him. "There's no war like this one Cato." Cato nods pulling me close. "Get some rest today will have to be a lazy day for us." He says. "We've made enough kills from yesterday to bring our survival rates up, and possibly the capitol will bring me that medicine." He talks me to sleep his warm fingers stroke my wet neck as he massages me softly. I wrap my cool fingers around his body.

A rustle of twigs wakes me up, the soft rain had turned into a hard pour the sound of the river adds on to it. I stand up softly turning towards the sound of twigs snapping. A small girl tumbles from the woods her red hair unmistakably striking. The girl from nine. I gasp looking at her small freckled cheek.

I stand up picking up my knife, no way could she be back. I stop midair looking at the boy that moves next to her, the boy from her district, the one I'd killed, he holds her hand pulling her through the woods. I blink softly hesitantly following. Both tributes from ten appear at the river facing from me. I place my fingers over my pink shell lips my eyes examining the area. Crustal swims from the bank wearing a soft wave like dress her brown eyes glowing. The boy from her district floats towards the shore his red hair pulled back to show his face.

I turn as Glimmer and Marvel walk from either direction behind me, Glimmer's fish tail braids swing lightly as she joins the others by the lake her see- through dress shining lightly. Marvel wears a suit sewn out of silver and gold his hair combed the way he liked it.

I let a tear fall as the boys from six and five mount over a rock the girl from six appears next, more beautiful than I remember. The tributes from seven move past me joining everyone at the river all of their heads bent down low. The girl from three moves across the woods softly, her dark hair loose and twisting with the hard rain. I wipe away more tears as Glimmer joins hands with Marvel. A small light beams down onto the fallen people there eyes all big and expecting. I look up as a small tanned goddess floats down, her dress made out of flowers and soft Mokingjay feathers. Her brown eyes give her away, a large floral crown decorates her head her small body lands onto the water bringing light to the dark forest. The tributes around the bank join hands all of their faces lift up to look at, Rue.

I cry out falling against a tree my freckled face soft. Tears spring from my face as I scratch myself on the bark the tree hard and scratchy. The girl from nine softly reveals her whole face. I wipe my eyes trying to clear my vision enough to see. It starts out as a small blue bruise, her face calm and still, then the bruises begin to stretch, becoming deep stabs the gashes become canals, flooded with dark blood, the girl cries her tears the same black blood.

I watch in agony as the boy from nine falls over a deep ravines womb bursts into view. The boy from fours throat bursts open softly, the popping sound out takes the hard rain. I place my hand on my chest as the boy from six's face sinks in, blood begins to fall around the time he hits the ground. The girl from three falls over, then the girls from six and seven, their faces marked with gashes and blood.

The girl from tens large skull cracks open releasing her insides. I watch steadily, my face wet with rain and tears the boy from seven drops the same time as the boy from eight. The boy from five falls over his temple bursts within seconds of him tripping.

The girl from eight jumps back her body being attacked with several bruises her skull burst as she falls over. I watch the last of the two big gashes dent her soft skull.

Glimmer looks up at me her and Crustal begin to move over the dead bodies, I trip over trying to run. Glimmer stops in mid stride, her dress flies back as she throws up her arms her braids swing over her shoulders. I shake my head as the first of the big purple marks form on her skin. Crustal trips over, her tan skin beginning to turn to a dark purple. I try to scream, finding for the first time I am a silent as the rest of them.

The boy from ten begins to rot over his body fills with dark marks as he crashes against a tree. I turn as the boy from three yells, his voice on mute. I whimper as his neck breaks and he hits a tree. Marvel looks at the boy his eyes soft and unaware. He turns towards me our eyes meeting each other's. I look down at Glimmer who lies a few feet from me her body twitching softly. I turn towards Marvel again, finding a large gash on his throat. His body falls back as he begins to drown in his own blood.

Rue, the last tribute turns to me, her face filled with tears. I walk towards her as she outstretches her hands, her large eyes waiting for me. I drop my knife taking her hand in its place. She smiles weakly her light still shining. I reach out my next hand, but, her body falls before I can hold her. Her light burns out as her stomach overflows with blood. I look at the small girl, her body begins to shift and I see that the girl is… Me.

I fall back, tears cover my wet face, and my soft eyes blink. I twitch softly looking at all of the dead people that surround me. The river flows on the unwinding path sets over the dark forest.

**A/N I wrote this while listening to Rue's farewell, I personally thought this would be a good jump into the next part to this story, when Clove realizes what these games really are. What did you think, try rereading this while listening to Rue's farewell on youtube, it really captures emotion and sends it to you so hard it might be hard not to want to cry. **


	30. Part two

I wake up steamily, tears still stain my cheeks, the smell of sweat and rain give me an unsettling headache. I glance towards the sky. I had woken up fifteen minutes ago, I'd wanted to tell Cato about my dream but had unfortunately found him sleep.

He mumbles something I can't understand under his breath his face stains with soft rain. I touch him waiting for him to open his eyes. He blinks softly. "I was waiting for you to wake me up." He admits. I smile softly looking up at the sky. We sit in a patch of clovers, our clothes stain with the green my olive skin looks nice against his tanned.

Cato wipes a tear from my face. "Why were you crying?" He asks moving his both of his thumbs onto my soft cheeks. I blink softly, jutting out my bottom lip. He smiles looking into my soft eyes. I watch his amazement grow as I lean into his open palms, pressing his whole hand onto my cheek.

I press out another warm tear as I feel his soft heartbeat. "Attention Tributes." A sturdy voice calls. I look up as mocking jays scatter across the forest. I glance back at my district partner. "The rule on the one victor has been." I hold my breath. "Suspended."

Cato coughs pulling me close. I glance up at the dark clouds. "This year two tributes may leave." He says. I cry out, pulling Cato close. "If they originate from the same district." He adds. I hug Cato letting nice Clove show like he'd asked for. Cato pats my back softly.

"That will be the only announcement for now." He finishes. I blink, holding Cato's face in my dirty hands. Cato looks up at me. I cry, kissing him. Cato is the one to pull away. "This is amazing." He says taking my hands in his. I sit on him my legs crossed.

I nod. "I get to see Gracie and you get to see your parents." I smile. Cato nods again, hugging me tighter than ever. I laugh as he chuckles into my ear. He kisses my ear softly, his breathing soft down my cool neck.

I push from him. "This is the best day I've had here." I admit. Cato moves his hand around in circles on my back his eyes stained red with… I hold his cheeks, I'd never seen Cato cry, out of all of the rude remarks, and sassy comments not a single tear, but he does now. "I _will_ always fight for you Clove." He promises. "There isn't a war I can't win when I have you, and I won't let a war go without you." He promises.

I hug myself. "I wouldn't ever let anything take us apart Cato." I say. Cato smiles warmly his lips press into a firm line. I laugh. "There some other sappy lovers we need to take out first." I remind him. He nods. "We'll work our way up to them, start with the little girl from five then Thresh, we might need some type of armor for him, then finish it with the last two at the finale." He says. I smile. "Sounds like a plan." I smile. Cato nods.

He begins to cough softly, the soft sound slowly turns into a hard throaty sound. "Cato?" I pat him. He moves his hands from his lips revealing a deep red liquid. I sigh, falling against a tree. "Oh my god Cato." I cry placing my hand over his bloody hand.

A small beeping noise interrupts me. Beep! Beep! Beep. Cato points towards the trees, not able to speak. I look at the small silver package that sits on the fork of a willow. I pat Cato standing up sternly. "Clove." Cato coughs. "You're lucky I'm a love fool for you." I say pulling myself onto a small branch. Cato licks the blood from his mouth.

"You've gotten me pretty good yourself sweet heart." He smiles his face firm his usual unreadable expression turn into an open book. I twist towards the top of the tree, wary of my weight. I stop once a lean branch begins to crack. I bite my lip glancing down at Cato, he gives me an assuring nod his eyes watching me. I smile twisting towards the package. I unhook the metal canister holding it gratefully. Cato laughs as I trip down the tree I scratch my arm as I land my eyes meet his smiling.

I huff pushing a strand of hair from my face, the package is heavier than I'd expected. I haul it glancing at him. "What's funny?" I ask softly. Cato smiles. "You." He laughs. I roll my eyes placing the long package onto the ground. Cato reaches into my left breast pocket to take out a blade his eyes keeping on my face.

I watch him cut open the packet I unfold it softly, the first thing I see is two temperature controlled canteens of water. I smile picking up the red metal one. I feel the weight before I notice the liquid. Cato takes the green bottle sniffing the liquid inside. I read the note attached to it. "Ellie insisted on you having orange juice." I say reading Enobaria's writing. Cato pulls out a bottle of hard pills. "Cato, these will keep you energized and ready to fight." He reads.

I pull out a nice sized bowl of cream. "For you." I say handing it to Cato. Cato pulls out two flashlights and another bottle of pills for me. "And two ready cooked meals." He smiles handing me a package. I pull out the small bird filled with a soft orange cream. "Cato and I are going to order a lot of birds and then stab them." Marvel's voice plays inside my head.

I smile thinking of the day I'd first met Cato, I used to be so rude and sadistic. Cato smiles. "You want to do it?" He asks pulling the bird out. I grab his machete twisting the blade softly. Cato chucks the sweet smelling bird into the air his eyes watching it soar. I smile jumping up and slashing through it.

"Clato makes another kill!" Cato laughs cuffing his hands over his mouth, imitating Seneca Crane. I laugh catching either side of the bird. Cato grabs his half. I sip my juice. "May the odds be ever in our favor." He lifts a leg. I nod. "Or else." I say looking towards where I think would be a good spot for a camera.


	31. A bridge in between chapters 30 and 32

"It's just a fox." Cato announces softly. I roll my eyes. "Why can't we find her?" I huff thrusting my blade into a bed of soil. We had been here two days from two weeks now, day ten was slow and didn't have any luck. Day eleven we actually saw the little brat at the river, she was quick to run, too fast for me.

Cato shrugs. "Little rat doesn't know how to stay still." He says. "She never even trained she just played matching!" I remind him. "She isn't supposed to be alive, I'm going to stab the hell out of her the second I can." I rant, spit probably flies in all directions as I chatter on.

Cato laughs. "Despicable you." He laughs tucking his sword into his pocket. I laugh holding myself. "I swear-." The clicking of the intercom interrupts me. "Hell-o tributes." Seneca speaks. I roll my eyes bending down to tie my shoes. Cato looks up at the sky. "Hey Senny." Cato laughs. I smile. "How's it going man?" I giggle.

"Your gracious game maker has invited you all to a feast at the cornucopia." He announces. I roll my eyes. "You're not important enough to refer to yourself in third person yet." I say. Cato nods popping one of the lime green pills into his mouth. The feast will take place tomorrow morning, don't be late." He says. I sip what's left of the apple juice my sponsors had flown us in this morning. "Who's being bossy now?" I asks placing the bottle on the ground. Cato shrugs. "We better set up camp near the cornucopia." He suggest I nod. "Let's go." I order,

**A/N This was technically a bridge not a chapter, I needed a filling in between the last chapter and the next chapter. As you know I already have a next book set up and ready to write, Gash tag #Clovelives, if you still want the next two books! Have a great day and love yourselves.**


	32. Feast your eyes on this XD ha, ha!

Cato folds his arms leaning against a tree. "He said morning and be there." He rolls his eyes. "So where's the feast?" he asks. I shrug softly. "It's like four hundred Cato, I don't think he meant this early." I say leaning against a branch. We sit on a small rocky cliff overlooking the cornucopia.

This was probably the perfect hiding space for whoever blew up our crap. "Who are you exited to see out there today?" Cato asks as I hand him a bag of salted nuts. He pours four almonds, two peanuts and six sunflower cornels, mind my O.C.D. I pop the salted objects into my mouth chewing softly. "Guess." I order, tying my black hair into its usual hair style.

A soft fog sprays over us, the air drops drastically. I bite my lip glancing at Cato. "Well." I shrug placing my hands on my knees. "The kids from twelve." He smiles. I nod. "Do you ever think about age differences Clove?" Cato asks seriously.

I laugh. "Do you?" I say sarcastically. Cato chuckles moving onto the rock closet to me. I pat his leg. "We need those suits." I say. "To kill them, that boy shouldn't be alive and neither should that girl from five." I say. "I know where I cut that bastard, she's getting him some medicine and we need to stop her." Cato folds his arms. I glance up at him. "He'll probably be off hiding in the woods." I say. Cato nods. "Hm." He smiles.

I toss a rock towards the cornucopia. "What?" I ask glancing at him. "I'm not going to the feast." He announces. I laugh. "Why wouldn't you want to?" I ask. Cato swings his sword through the air. "Because I'll be hunting our little hiders while you lure them into the woods, grab our stuff first." He says.

I bit my lip. "Remember that year they had the feast and all the bags were filled with rocks?" I ask. Cato shrugs. "Yeah, So." He folds his arms. "So what if it happens again?" I ask. "Slam the rocks into their heads I don't care, I'm just." He begins to laugh. I smile. "Say it." I order biting down on my lip.

"I am done, I want to get out I just can't sit on my ass in the woods all day for half a month!" He says standing up. "So this is Cato on his period?" I ask. Cato laughs. "This is tired Cato who just wants to bring you home." He smiles. I hug him, letting his arms wrap around me. "This is home." I say patting his arms. "And these are the pets." I laugh running my fingers through his arm hairs. "And these are the kids." He laughs patting his lap.

I giggle covering my mouth. "Cato you have me dying right now." I giggle.

"Clove." Cato strokes my head. I glance at him. "What the hell do you want?" I ask. "Do you think those freaks made that rule for us… or for…?" He drifts off. "Those bastards have the upper hand." I hiss. "It can't go down like this, we have to stop them, we need to gain that hand and put ourselves back up."

"Look." He points towards the cornucopia. A small table unfolds from the front the smooth sound fills my ears. I blink turning towards Cato. "I'll see you later." I promise placing my hands over his soft ears. "I love you." He says. I slap him before the words can register. He holds his face. "Shit." He smiles. "You have a funny way of showing it back." He laughs. I nod. "Bye Catie." I smile.

Cato laughs. "See you Clovie." He smiles. I wink turning towards the cornucopia. The girl from five sprints out as I hop down the small cliff. Cato runs off into the woods as I make my way forward. "Little bitch ready for a second blood bath." I laugh whipping out my blade.

An arrow flies over my head the anger still so fresh in my head that I could kill anything that tried me. I watch the lean girl dodge the arrow. I cry out as she shoots into the woods. I round the metallic cornucopia my face stern and sharp.

I swing around the corner noticing the girl from twelve. I yell slamming my knife through the air. She dodges it the blade slices softly across her. She rolls over, shooting one of my friend's bows at me. I swing out the way dodging the second arrow she shoots just as easily.

I jump onto her grabbing just under her pits. She rolls over fighting under my grip. I punch her hard my fist moves awkwardly against her bones. She pushes away trying to stand up. "Ah!" I yell tackling her again.

"Stop! Ugh! Don't!" I tackle her again spitting on her. I pull of my knife steeping on her wrist. My blade makes a sharp metallic sound as I pull it out. She stops her body twitching softly. I hold the sharp curved knife over her face as her loose hand reaches for my chin.

"Ugh!" I hold her into place. I stab the air aiming for her head. She dodges the hit on instinct. She grabs me pulling me over. We roll closer to the cornucopia where I cry out. "No! N- No!" I try pinning her again. "Ugh." She wiggles her breath hard and wild. I stomp onto her abdomen placing my blade against her sticky neck, I use my other boot to stomp onto her wrist again.

He large eyes sparkle as I push the blade deeper, daring her to move. "Where's lover boy?" I smile cocking my head. She doesn't answer. I laugh as she balls her fist. I breathe softly from my nose. "Oh… I see." I smile.

A strand of hair falls from my tie. "You were going to help him right?" I giggle. She struggles under me. "Well that's sweet." I smile sinisterly. She doesn't answer. "You know it's too bad you couldn't help your little… friend." She moves her wrist.

I cough stomping further down onto her soft wrist. "That little girl." I smile. She tries to break free. "What was her name again?" I smile stalling. She breathes from her nose. I smile carving a crescent into her face. "Ruth? Rue?" She cries out. I nod. "Bingo." She opens her mouth.

I smile not knowing what I'm saying or why I'm saying it. "Yeah well we killed her." I smiles. I fling out a small pocket knife. "And now… were going to kill you." I announce softly.

**A/N Whew! After two inches of ice were now experiencing a lot of snow! Ugh. I am going to die out of boredom… What did you guys think? How many of you guys are home schooled? Anyone want to P.M me? this is me when I'm bored… Also I might remix fox faces death, it kinda helps with Clove in the second book and… would that be okay with y'all? Ok. Bye.**


	33. probably my best chapter yet!

**A/N I'm one of the busiest fanficers, I'm about to take on another story and… It's kinda amazing, I think I'll get this story made into a graphic novel, and get the rights from Suzanne to publish it. : ), that'd be awesome. **

I feel a bundle of muscles gather around my neck as I'm pulled off of the girl. I look into the golden rage of Thresh's brown eyes. "You kill her?" He asks. I shake my head. "No- I- No." the veins in his skin show clearly as he smashes me against the cornucopia.

"I heard you." He yells. I shake my head. "No- No- I. Cato! Cato!" I wiggle in the strong grip of the boy. He tosses me onto the ground turning from me. I watch him heft a large rock in his large hands his eyes keeping to my face.

I wince as he grunts preparing to thrust the rock. I close my eyes feeling the air gather around the small boulder as it crashes towards my temple. I roll over the rock barely hits me trapping my braid instead.

I cry out pulling my blade from under my chest. Thresh lifts me up tossing me at the cornucopia. I watch Katniss run towards the woods as he lifts me up again. "Marvel killed her! I didn't!" I yell. He shakes his head. "Rule one don't trust a career." He says thrusting his hard fist at me. I hiss slashing out my blade. I stab thresh deep into his muscles feeling the blade move around gingerly like it did when I'd stabbed Brutus.

He cries out smacking me. I fall back whipping out a mini machete my hands cut against the blade the fresh smell of blood fill my nose as I slash the blade across his face. He flips me over tackling me. I cry out my machete just out of reach my knives pinned to my chest.

"Cato!" I cry out as the boy pulls a rock from the ground. He holds it above my face. His tall shadow blocking my view of anything except his hard face, his weight crucially crushing me. I cough a tear falling from my cheek. He stops his eyes grow large as his head lifts up lightly. He stares straight ahead a small agonized look on his face. He drops his rock looking down at me

I cry again. "Cato!" Thresh opens his mouth his breath hot and smelly. A drop of blood falls onto my lips, followed by a gush of the gurgling red liquid. I scream as the boy's blood cascades onto my face. His weight is lifted off me slowly, my savior looks down at me. "Cato!" I cry out jumping up to hug him.

I look down at the axe that sits in the back of the boys head, looking as the bull- like tribute drowns in his own blood. I turn back to Cato watching him gather my dropped weapons.

The cannon sounds the hard echo becoming too familiar to me. Cato smiles handing me my blades. He tries wiping the blood from my lips but his new found clumsiness around me doesn't help.

"You burst you're lip." He announces. He looks away not wanting to see my blood. I suck the liquid from my lip softly, Thresh's blood tastes cleaner than I'd expected. I lick my lips softly. "I better go get cleaned up." I say looking at my blood covered attire.

"The blood look so nice on you though." Cato laughs placing his arm around me. I smile. "Thanks for being there." I smile. He nods warmly. "I'm glad you stayed with me." He says moving his hand smoothly over my neck.

I wade behind a few large rocks watching Cato wash my clothes from across the lake. I wash my face smoothly removing the blood from my neck and my back. "Look at little clove." A voice coos from behind me. I turn to see the large evergreen eyes that watch me.

Glimmer moves her arms across the soft water light ripples fold around her shiny body. She smiles her fishtail braid move over her chest her pink lips covered in a fresh layer of gloss. "Don't act surprised." She shrugs. "I'm always following you." She blinks. "And him…" She rolls her eyes.

I blink. "How are you still here?" I ask. She giggles softly her eyes starring deep into mine. "We all are." She giggles. "Once you die here you can't leave." She smiles. I breathe from my nose. "So there's no heaven?" I ask. She shakes her head. "There is… I can hear them calling for us up there." She says. "But we just can't leave." She says.

"I guess I wouldn't be allowed in there, not after all I did… especially considering what I did to you and Cato." She says softly. I blink. "Glimmer… I killed you." I say softly. She giggles. "I know, I was the one who had to pull the knife from the tree you pinned me to."

I chew the inside of my mouth. "Clove?" Cato asks as he places my clothes onto some boulders that sit in the sun." I turn towards his watchful eyes. "What?" I ask. "You were talking to yourself." He says. I blink… "I- um." He laughs. I roll my eyes turning back towards where glimmer was wading, only finding the small ripples that gathered around her exposed body.

**A/N Just a slight spoiler, you'll be seeing a lot of the tributes ghost's in the next story… Hope you enjoyed this and… bye. **


	34. Finale part 1

I feel Cato's heart against my cool face as a small speck of light bounces onto our bodies. My warm hand touches his face my eyes watching his closed eyes, it was these moments, while he was sleep, that I felt the most comfortable around him.

I look towards the mouth of the cave, spotting the girl in the dress made out of flowers, her warm brown eyes meet mine. She smiles weakly. "Thank you." She whispers. I watch her confused. A tall boy stumbles from the woods a crescent sword tied to his belt. He walks towards the girl. She takes his hand a small light gathers around them as they turn from me, walking deeper into the light that waits for them.

And like that they leave. Cato rolls over, his eyes open. "What?" He asks. I shake my head. "I was just thinking." I says leaning towards him. "We had gotten the power suits we needed, heat resistant and made of strong fibers, we looked like the true gladiators we were made to be when we put them on.

I stand up moving to the mouth of the cave that overlooks the arena. The girl from nine steps from the woods followed by the other fallen tributes. The air sticks a hot dry warm, it had rained all day yesterday, we didn't have much of a choice to wait out the storm and wait for week three to begin. "Day fifteen." Cato sighs. I nod watching the sun rise. The tributes join hands their faces awaiting the light. I look as Glimmer turns her head. Marvel looks up towards me. I smile at them as the light moves around them.

Cato smiles. "What are you thinking?" He asks. I look towards him. "Cato." I whisper. He looks at me. 'Today is the day." I say. I don't have to say anything more because I know he knows me well enough to guess.

It was always the calm days that turned into bloody nights on the last day, the season was running to long for the citizens likings, I knew they would drag us all together, to finish this. Cato hugs me. "We'll be fine." He says placing his head on top of mine.

I nod wrapping my arm over him. The ghosts become small wisps as the large light dies down. "Farewell my friends." I whisper. Cato ignores my comment, instead hugging me tighter. "We better get going, before they force us to." He says. I nod approvingly. "Let's take out that red head." I insist.

Mocking jays play a lovely tune as we wind through the woods. Cato takes my hand leading me towards the river. We eat the last of our food, making a small feast out of a few strips of jerky some crackers and a few raisins.

Cato ties his swords to his belt fastening his suit. I stand beside him watching the river flow… and that's when it happens. The light blows revealing a deep layer of dark. The moon rises softly the large white ball the same as the first day we'd arrived. Cato hugs me close glancing around softly.

"Let the battle begin." Cato breathes softly. I pull out my min machetes not sure of what to do. The forest grows to calm for my liking the sound of nature stops. I watch as the river seems to spread growing wild and rabid. Cato hauls me back starring at the rushing water in awe.

"We have to jump before it's too late." Cato insists. I shake my head. "I'm not big enough to reach the other side." I say. Cato bites his lip. "Trust me." He says taking my arm.

A blood curdling scream interrupts my decision making. The girl from five tears across the forest falling over a pile of rocks. She trips moving swiftly over a bank of soft rock. I head for her whipping my blade near her temple. She twists away pulling me into the river.

Cato cries jumping in after me. I twist in the girl's grip rising my knife towards her face. She bites my arm punching me swiftly. I angrily stab her repeatedly in the face feeling my knife slash into the girl so harshly I wouldn't expect a girl like myself to be that violent, and that's saying a lot. She screams her face filled with blood. I feel a metal wire pull us down a jumble of wires holds me down as I struggle. The girl is pulled against the wall of the shallow bank her eyes filled with terror. I hold her bag tightly, watching her struggle. A metal syringe unfolds from the river stabbing her deep in the neck. She wiggles trying to escape but the pain in her eyes tells what's happening.

I float towards the bank as the cannon sounds. Cato is there to pull me out. "Clove let's go!" He orders. I cry out pulling the girl's bag open. "Clove!" Cato yells at me. I pull out the sharp metal syringe. "They weren't going to let her win." I say holding up the syringe. "You killed her right?" He asks. I shake my head. "They did." I say.

"Clove what's in that syringe." Cato asks. I fold my arms. "Poison." I whisper. Cato blinks. "They wanted her to kill herself so we could get to the finale quicker." I say. Cato looks at me. "What?" The sound of screaming fills the woods. I turn to Cato. "We have to get into an open field, this isn't safe." I order tacking Cato's arm.


	35. frozen

The earth rumbles beneath our feet as we make our way towards the cornucopia. Cato drops his bag filled with useless tool keeping his machetes and sword. I release my heavy bag two looking up at the moon. "Cato!" I point at the large fat circle.

The large circles sits a blood red the fat rock hangs over our heads menacingly. "Clove!" Cato grabs me by the sides of my ribs. "Get over!" He yells tossing me towards the mouth of the large metal cornucopia. I cough looking back as Cato rushes towards me.

I twist inside of the cornucopia looking back at Cato. A large shadow crashes forward two small figures ahead of it. I look at the ring of fire watching a small faint glow rise across the horizon. Katniss pulls Peeta towards the cornucopia, not spotting me yet. I ready myself pressing against the cool metal of the horn.

"Star crossed lover's better pick it up." Cato laughs. Katniss shoots at him her arrow sharply bounces off his chest. I laugh as her smooth face roughens with confusion. Peeta's eyes flicker to me his leg wrapped in some weird gauze.

He tries to stop Katniss from running straight for me but fails, I whip from the cornucopia. I tackle the girl ready this time. Unfortunately she is too. I slash her collar bone devilishly. She screams out as the ground begins to shift. I'm thrown from her body. The solid earth begins to separate revealing a hidden bank. Katniss kicks me into the deep water, the chill below freezing.

I fall into the deep blue water feeling ice brush against my cool skin. My vest helps sink my quicker. I kick through the water my lungs screaming. I slowly release my vest pulling my tattered jacket off. I use my two left over blades as fins as I slice through the water, I reach the top spotting a ring of fire that surrounds the new lake. I search for any sign of land finding none.

"Cato!" I scream twisting around. A wave of ice and slush smacks me turning my face red and bloody and layered with sweat. "You better get it together and learn how to swim!" A voice calls. I swing overlooking Crustal in the eyes. I cry out reaching to hug her. I move through her wisp. "Clove." She cries, still in her wave-like dress.

I cry. "Help." I whimper. She touches my face, her ghost form cool and soft. I feel weird when she touches me, not feeling any weight from her. "I can't stay for long, I have to get back." She warns. I cry. "I can't do this!" I cry out.

"I can't!" She soothes me. "You have to get home, and look after your family." She reminds. I blink softly. "Ok." I say, my pale blue lips quiver. "Ok." She nods pressing both hand onto my cheeks. I let the ghost kiss my forehead softly. I watch her wisp disappear with a small flash of light. Rain begins the shatter down killing the fire. Hard sheets of hail hits against me as I push over the waves.

I look beneath me spotting a large figure beneath me. I barely have time to move before it shoots up. Cato Holds onto the cornucopia, a small chunk of land still attached to the base. He glances at me his eyes wet. I cry paddling towards him. He jumps into the waves his body not ready from the cool waves. Our red foreheads press together our cool bodies shiver in the icy water.

"Clove." He holds me close. "I thought I lost you." He cries. I let his tears run with mine as the water around us drops lower. Another chunk of land shoots up, near us the new island revealing our competition. Petta glances at Katniss his eyes watching me cautiously. Cato and I hold each other as we paddle towards the small chunk of rock. Katniss steadies herself, shooting for my temple.

I duck under the water in time. She nods her weak body shivering lightly. I climb onto the rock tossing myself softly against the earth. Katniss presses her foot into my back without warning. I hold still, stabbing my blades into the earth. Peeta watches as Cato climbs up.

"Get off her!" He orders tackling the girl harshly. He knocks her over pressing his fist into her face. Peeta jumps onto Cato creating an unfair fight. I pull him back grabbing his neck. He yells for Katniss as I twist my legs around him, I drag him back, slamming his skull onto the edge of the rock watching as a fresh layer of blood leaks onto my hands. He tosses me over standing up tall. I yell gripping the soft grass. I stand up just in time for the rock to flip over. I swim for Peeta my eyes set on his throat my goal.

I latch onto him pulling him by his hair. We sink far from the rock, my breath control better than his. He kicks wildly, punching me in the jaw. I let go as a jumble of nerves go wild. I let go of his fat neck, frozen in terror. I begin to sink… unable to move.

**A/N I will probably complete this by today, so be on the lookout for the next book sometime this weekend, or possibly tomorrow.**


	36. Victors

I feel different three minutes into the frozen water. I look around the dark blue water spotting a sparkly skinned girl… myself. My eyes sit open my face soft. "Well." Marvel's voice seems so clear. I turn to see all of the tributes.

Crustal smiles. "Your home." She announces. I shake my head. "I can't go now." I announce… "I'm not ready." I say looking back at my body. Rue swims towards me. "Then swim." She smiles. I glance at Thresh softly. "Hurry!" Glimmer smiles. "Before it's too late." I nod softly, turning around.

I paddle wildly across the cool, trying towards my body. I look at my pale face in awe, I'd never noticed how beautiful I truly was. I touch my soft skin feeling my life flash before my eyes. I blink hesitantly, feeling my heart come back. I lift my head…. It's time to win. I tell myself softly.

I kick towards the surface my eyes set on the earth high above I don't hesitate shoveling myself up. I place each wet palm onto the ground peeping over the shallow rock. Cato rolls over his sword lies a few feet away.

Peeta appears from the water his blonde hair sticking to his face. "No!" I shriek pushing him into the water. He grabs my throat slamming me into a soft pile of rocks. I shake loose drawing a knife from my pocket. "Sorry lover boy!" I say, the blade swipes coolly across the air.

He smacks me his hand soft and meaty. I stab the inside of his cheek feeling the blade push deep. He cries out falling back swiftly. The dark rain showers us as another block of land breaks surface, pushing the ash blonde high into the air.

I watch as he crashes back under the surface the chunk of land breaks sending several shards of granite back down. I wipe the strand of blood that streams from my nose steadily keeping my eyes above the water.

"Clove!" Cato's voice calls me. I paddle back toward the land. I push up further placing my elbows onto the soft grass. Cato wrestles with the girl as I steady myself. The girl slides from under Cato her swift arms float across the surface of the water. I rush towards her my blade ready to feel fresh flesh.

She jumps up revealing her bow and arrow, the silver missile waits to hit me. I lower my weapon starring her in her deep blue eyes. She keeps her weapon steady. I slowly back up standing beside Cato. "Go ahead." I say kicking Cato's blade to her feet. Cato wraps his arm over me. "We don't need our mentors o tell us how to feel." I say dropping my blade. She bites her lip lifting the arrow steadily. "You don't trust that cousin of yours with your little family?" Cato laughs.

"We'll clove doesn't have anyone to look after her family, only me, you can't look a small, deaf little girl in the eyes, knowing you shot her sister dead in the temple, it takes a victor, a warrior, not a little reminder from the games." Cato spats. "Do you have what it takes to do that to me?" I ask.

She holds herself. "Try me." She warns. I wince as a cannon sounds. "Peeta!" She cries turning towards the water. Cato pushes me forward, I hit the girl pushing her into the water. The rock tips just in time for me to grab onto my knife.

Cato's sword crashes down onto the girls arm snagging her as it falls deeper. I sink again, so over water by now. Another ice filled wave turbojets me towards the girl. She tries to swim away her arm covered in blood. Cato pushes towards the surface as I reach for the girl.

She looks at my extended arm. Her blue eyes meeting my hazel ones. I feel my reality come to me… Life can't be a game, and death wasn't to be treated like a game… how could I have been so dumb… sometimes prizes and glory can shield you from the true gore and sickness of the world that kissed you and loved you. The true villains weren't always the ones you were forced to face, the true enemies aren't people you hate just because they were chosen, or volunteered to do something that no one truly enjoyed outside of the sick world of the mutants.

So I help her, pulling the girl towards my small body. We paddle together, towards the surface. Cato jumps up, ready to fight, but my eyes tell it all. I give him time to come to the same realizations as I lie the girl on the rocky area. The water seems to stand still as the girls blood pours out. "I'll make sure she's okay." I say softly. Katniss looks at me her blood covering her shirt. "Your sister I mean." I say brushing her bangs lightly. "Prim." She whispers. I nod softly. "I promise." I say. She smiles weakly. "Sorry about Peeta, and Rue…" I say. She shakes her head. "It doesn't take a villain to be a career." I whisper. "It takes a hero." I smile weakly. The girl slowly reaches her arm towards her chest.

I watch her as the rain washes her blood into the water. "Take it." She orders, pressing something cool and metal. I open my palm, starring at the small gold pin that sits in my hand. A small gold bird catches an arrow midflight the detail so un-canning I want to cry. I examine the gold ring that holds the bird, like a small bird flying over and eclipse.

"Thank you." I cough lightly. Katniss takes my face in her hands, kissing my cheek softly… and then… and then… Cato looks at the girl's body. I look up at him tears stain my cheeks. "She's gone." I cry. "Gone." I say hollowly. The girl's arms drop just as her cannon sounds.

I jump up tacking Cato into a deep embrace. I press the small pin against his neck. He shifts his weight as the girl's body rolls into the water. "We did it." He smiles. I laugh. "We did it!" I cry. "We did it." I smile weakly.


	37. Tears

**A/N I feel so bad killing Katniss, Suzanne has basically sewn Katniss's heart together with all of her fans, she really knows how to make a person from an idea… what did you guys think… two more chapters until the Clato story: Catching fire… or something close to that name I'll let you know later.**

My body sways as the rock lifts and rises on the water. I blink myself awake noticing the burning sun for the first time. We had fallen asleep waiting for the capitol to pick us up. I tap Cato, knowing him well enough to know when he's fake sleeping.  
His eyes open. "We won." He says running his fingers across my soft ebony waves. "But we shouldn't still be here." He says softly. I nod, wanting so badly to say. "No duh, caption obvious." Cato's lips press into a smile his features strong and sturdy.

"I'm kinda up for another lazy day." I say as we reach the beach, the small toasted trees still release a soft amount of smoke. I sit up glancing at the shining metal. "The horn of plenty still sits." I say looking at the metal that sits half covered in sand.

The small clear sound echoes. "Attention, attention tributes." A crisp voice starts. I roll my eyes leaning lazily against Cato. "There's been a slight… eh, rule change." He continues. I roll my eyes pulling out the last two blades that sit in my pocket. Cato grabs one glancing at me. "Mutants." He whispers. I raise a brow.

A small syringe falls from my back pocket. Cato grips the hot metal… "The previous revision allowing two victors from the same district has been…. Eh, Mm, Revoked." He announces.

My heart begins to thud in my chest the blood in my ears comes to a piping hot red. It was my fault for being trapped so deep into the spell of the capitol that I hadn't suspected anything.

I wasn't as if Cato and I were stupid, we weren't as dumb as our ego's made us out to be… but the Capitol had the ruling hand, they had made the rule for their little lovers, and now that those pieces to the games were heading back home, why would they still keep the rule. I glance at Cato his eyes streak with tears.

I look down spotting my last two blades. "No!" I cry out as he makes a sly quick move. I try to push him away from the sharp blades , kicking them across the charred grass. Cato knocks me over. "Were not fighting!" I say holding him in my arms. "They promised us, only savages break promises." I say.

"You have to fight." A voice calls. Cato glances at me. "No!" I say standing up. "Though dark may fall, through darkness light will shine!" I yell lifting my blade. "As they believe! The darkness is the light!" Cato joins me. "District two sticks together." I say tacking his hand.

Cato smiles warmly. "Fighting to the death is better than what will happen if you don't." The voice says. Cato lifts the other blade. I smile watching him swing it. I turn from him looking at the water that sits in a dark pool in the middle of the arena.

I hear a familiar sound of a blade breaking through flesh. "Cato!" I yell. "I'm not waiting to see who the odds favor Clove." He winces in pain, his arm sits covered in a deep black blood the reeking smell sweet and rusty. I cry, my throat dry as a cats tongue. I bite my lip.

"They aren't getting either of us then." I say a tear falls onto my soft worn out boots. My dark blood runs down my arm, coating my hand in a glove of blood. Cato rips off his shirt. "Go home!" He orders. I shake my head. "Cato, I won't." I shudder. He takes my arm yanking the freckled limb into his arm. "No!" I yell pulling away. "I won't leave without you." I cry, spraying blood all over his face. "One of us has to go home! They have to have a victor." Cato insists.

I gulp. "No." I say dropping my weapon. "They don't." I march towards him. I snatch the vile of poison from the ground. "No!" I take his hand. "We each split it, we both go down." I say breaking it open, an orange liquid spills onto the ground. Cato holds out his blade wiping the poison on it. I take the other blade swiftly.

"Trust me." I order. He stares me in the eyes the feeling so real I want to remain in this statement of love, I wouldn't survive reality without him. I had already been loop when he was around, how would I act when he was gone?

I take his arm, holding out my own. "What if only one dies?" He asks. I cough. "Will they take that risk?" Cat blinks. "Together?" He asks softly. I nod my brows rising. "Together." I say. "I love you Clove." He says softly. I steady myself. "Three," I start with a soft hast breath. "Two." Cat says. We meet eyes for the last time. "One!"

I hold the blade against my skin. "Stop! – Stop!" The voice calls. I smile looking over. "Ladies and gentlemen…" I look up at the sky. "May I present the winners…? Of the seventy fourth annual hunger games." I look over to Cato. "Did you cut?" I ask. He shakes his head dropping his blade. "Cato!" I rush to him wrapping my arms around him. We sway lightly as he hugs me tighter than ever. I cry on his bare chest my tears tickle his vein covered structure as we wait to be picked up.

**A/N be sure to read the Epilogue later today.**


	38. Epilogue

I stand on the large metal launch pad awaiting my reunion with my lover. Every night since I left the arena, nightmare after nightmare concealed me. I had been able to See Ellie yesterday, the capitol had promoted Cinna to district two. He had been very calm and the least mutated thing I'd seen alive in the Capitol.

"Sweet heart." A familiar crackling voice echoes. I had only been back for a week, and for half of the time I was pinned to a medical bed, trapped in sever dreams of the arena, crazy rabid water made of flames engulfing me. Peeta's blue eyes watching me as a large chunk of rock shoots through my body, revealing my insides. Dark sticky blood suffocating me as I kick wildly. My dreams had token me in critical details through each fallen victors death, there was no point in showing our tapes, I already knew everything.

The only reason I hadn't denied watching them was Cato… We hadn't been allowed to talk until today, on stage, and even then we wouldn't be able to have a real conversation until later this week. I look Enobaria in her warm eyes. "Victor always suited your title." She says softly. I want to fight back tears, looking down at the dress Cinna had placed me in.

I wear a gold sequence made of a net- like metal Katniss's pin almost disappears into the fabric. I place my hand over my chest hyperventilating. "I'm not ready to go." I say pushing one of my gold tipped ringlets away.

Enobaria snaps her fingers. "Get us a chair over here." She orders. I glance up at her. "And some water." She says taking her hands in mines. Brutus rounds the corner. "Boy can't sit still." He huffs. I smile weakly. "How is he?" I ask. Brutus smiles at me, his gold tie sparkles like his bald head. "He's in there." He smiles his blue eyes meeting Enobaria's. Enobaria pulls a wooden chair from the Avox that stands ready. "Water!" She says looking at the colorful people who converse around us.

I fold my arms. "Did you guys miss me?" I ask. Brutus smiles. "We were too busy working our butts off getting you sponsors." He bites his lip. "Those tricks you played did get you noticed." He says. "And the whole adorable and evil thing worked better than I'd thought it would." He laughs tacking a tall glass of sparkling water from his partner.

I gulp the mixture. "The best personality to keep while in the games is your own." I say. "I refused to let them change who I was, what I was, and who I am made me the girl talking to you now, most people become mutants in their own ways the second they step on the trains, but Cato and I refused to let anything change us!... And we never will." I say. A small herd of people had gathered around us while I had been preaching. They applaud softly their faces like wicked demons you'd say belonged in the games just to give tributes heart attacks.

Brutus raises a glass of Wine. "I'd love to say… I drink to that." He smiles. "Two minutes until were live." A tall red headed woman announces. I stand up placing my cup in the chair. My mentors lead me towards the launching pad. A chubby man weaves towards me. His blonde comb over the most easily seen feature on his body. "Plutarch Heavensbee." He announces. I smile weakly. "I'm sure you know me." I say. He nods soundly. "I just wanted to congratulate you." He smiles. I blink. He moves his chubby hand towards my skinny sleeve. I watch him hold the Mokingjay. "Amazing." He breathes. I nod softly. "What a lovely pin." He smiles removing his hand.

"Thirty seconds." The woman says moving the man back. "Nice meeting you Mr." I wave. He nods. "You and I should get better aquatinted sometimes." He announces. I nod. "Most definitely." I smile.

Epilogue.

"So you guys had a name you called your team?" Caesar asks. I fold my small feet behind me leaning towards Cato. "Clato." We laugh as we say it in unison. "We were to in love to break Clato up." Cato says pulling me. "This year's games was hidden with a lot of lovers, we were like the hidden ones, never really showing much affection around the beginning." I say hugging Cato.

"And we didn't- excuse me, give a flying rat's ass at the end. We were living each day, not knowing what would happen, would today be the day we leave, alive or dead? It was too much to ignore. And if she hadn't been there I would have lost it. I swear I would have." He says planting his face close to mine.

The crowd sighs watching us together. "What do you guys plan to do once you get home?" Caesars blue hair shines mildly under the light. "Hold my sister again, tell my mom I love her and live happy." I say. Cato nods "I just hope now that my love is done with fighting, her aggression can drain." He says. The crowd sighs. I nod. "We'll have to work hard on that." I smile.

The smiles of the crowd gives me more chills, all of them no longer friendly in any sort of way. How dare they feast off of our horror? The horn of plenty was providing more than just weapons, it was providing a show for them. I hug Cato tighter not wanting to see the face of the murderous people.

I had stood tall when snow had placed that crown on my temple, just like the victor they wanted, the cheering hadn't brought the emotion it brought on when I was fresh and vicious, instead now all I could hear was my thoughts, and Cato's soft assuring voice.

We still wear our gold crowns as our train flies across the ruins. "I'll never forget this Clove." Cato says taking my hand. "Neither of us will." I say locking my fingers into his. "That's the cause of being a victor." I say. He squeezes my hand softly. "But what's the cause of being a rebel?" He asks. I look out the window. "No matter how hard we try to shut it out, we both know these things aren't taken lightly." He says. I nod. "It's another cause tied to it Cato…Love." I say. Cato raises my hand, kissing it. "That I'm willing to die for." He announces.

I drop our hands watching the crowd come into view. My district cheers as the doors unfold. Cato pulls on a smile raising our hands. "May I announce you? Your newest victors!" A voice ripples over he crowd. I glance into Cato's eyes, and know, my actions are about to have a sharp aftershock.

** A/N Shout out to everyone who stayed with me on this journey, I really appreciate you reading this, I work tremendously hard on it. Thank you so .**


	39. Chapter 39

** Hi guys! I did a really awesome prezi, its a tribute guide through the third quarter quell, i worked really hard on it, put in lots of pics from the movies and music and audio from the soundtrack, And also there the link to my second book in this series! bye. **

**prezi link-**

** /viojgkenh3qa/the-capitol-welcomes-you-on-this-tour-of-the-sventy-fifth/**

**other link**

s/10113159/1/The-Clato-story-Catching-fire


End file.
